Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow
by Faerie Star
Summary: Princess Serenity is kidnapped by a mysterious force. Now the four princess' and Prince Darien are sent to look for her and must discover their powers to help save Serena and the future.*NEWLY REVISED*
1. Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow: Part One

Okay peeps, here's Chapter 1!!   
  
Author Dissclaimer: These are not accurate facts and not to change Sailor Moon in any way.   
  
Crystal Labrynth of Sorrow   
------------------------------   
  
"Come on, Serena! We'll be late!"   
  
Raye was hurrinh the Moon Princess along the corridors of the Moon Castle. They were heading towards the throne room to meet with the other princess' of the inner planets and Queen Serenity, Serena's mother.   
  
When they reached the throne room, Mina, Lita, and Amy were waiting at one side of the room. Raye quickly walked in thier direction while Serena joined her mother.   
  
"Your late!" Mina hissed at Raye.   
  
"Well sooorrry!" Raye whispered back sarcastically," but her highness decided to change her appearance AGAIN!"   
  
"Don't blame it on Serena, Raye." Amy whispered, " You know that this is a big day for her. She'll be meeting someone of great importance."   
  
"Yeah," giggled Lita, "her boyfriend!"   
  
The other princess' shushed her.   
  
Luna and Artemis, the Queen's advisors, arrived and announced that Prince Darien and his party would arrive any second.   
  
Suddenly the room shimmered and five figures took shape. In the center stood Prince Darien. His generals, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jedite parted and let the prince through to the throne.   
  
Darien swept a bow to the Queen and the princess.   
  
Serena blushed.   
  
"Your magesty. Thank you for your invitation to the up coming ball. We were delighted to come."   
  
"You bet we were." Zoicite whispered as he smiled and eyed the Princess Mercury.   
  
Amy blushed.   
  
"Thank you, Prince Darien, for coming." Serenity responded. Then smiled " I'm sure my daughter is pleased as well."   
  
Serena blushed harder.   
  
"She will show you to your quarters. Generals, my royal guards will show you yours."   
  
All four girls blushed.   
  
"Thank you, my Queen." Darien put out his arm and Serena took it and led him out of the room. The Generals followed suit and soon Serenity was alone with her advisors.   
  
"Well Luna. Artemis. Tonight shall be a special night indeed."   
  
-------------Somewhere, on a Dark Moon-----------------  
  
"So, even then, they were a match!" spoke a dark voice, as he was watching his glass, "Well, I won't have it! She will be mine!"   
  
Dark forces seemed to crackle around him and he laughed loudly.   
  
"If I can't have her now, I shall take her from the past!"   
  
He laughed even louder as the purple energy danced over the glass.   
  
-----------------Royal Moon Garden---------------------   
  
"I am so glad you came, Darien." Serena said, as they walked arm in arm through the flowers.   
  
"As am I, my ptincess. You mean so much to me. I can't see my life without you. So..."   
  
He led her to a marble bench under a cherry blossom tree and set her down.   
  
Serena gasped as Darien kneeled in front of her and took out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver cat with its back arked forward and its feet reaching for each other. It had a gold moon on its forehead and two emerald eyes.   
  
"My princess, wilt thou be mine?" Darien held out the ring.   
  
Serena could have cried. "Yes, my love."   
  
Darien smiled and put the ring on her finger and was about to kiss her when the garden suddenly went dark and a strong, cold wind blew up. A very cold feeling went through them both.   
  
--------------------In the Castle----------------------   
  
"I sence a great evil." Raye said, shivering. Jedite agreed he did too.   
  
"Let's check the garden!"   
  
The other princess' and Generals met them at the end of the terrance near the garden with the Queen on the balconey above.   
  
"What's happening?!" Amy yelled over the roar of the wind. Flowers and dirt were being tossed at them.   
  
"Where's the princess?!" yelled Mina as Malachite started to call for Prince Darien.   
  
"Luna, something is terribly wrong! Find the princess!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"There!" yelled Lita, "At the far end of the garden!"   
  
They could see Serena and Darien clutching each other against the wind.   
  
"Darien, what is happening?!" Serena yelled.   
  
"I wish I knew!"   
  
"It was such a lovely day just a...AHHH!" Suddenly, Serena felt herself being pulled away from Darien into the air.   
  
"Darien, help me!"   
  
Darien struggled to hold onto Serena, as she was lifted into the air. Suddenly, he was struck by a purple energy along with Serena. Darien was thrown to the ground as Serena was thrown in the air, crackling with energy. She screamed in pain and then went limp.   
  
She began to shimmer.   
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled as the light glowed brighter around her.   
  
With an explosion of energy, she was gone.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
So, are you guys interested? Makes ya kinda wonder what'll happen next, don't it? Well, let me know if ya like it and then I'll send more. Cha!   
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~   
  
*Child-like Emperess in Training*   
  
  



	2. CLS: Part Two

As you all know, my life has taken a sorrowfully turn and you won't hear me speak much, as I have difficulty doing so. But it would'nt be fair to you guys if I do not finish this fanfic. So here is part two. Thank-you all of you who are trying to help and for those who offered to listen, I will respond soon but I have difficulty doing it now. It's doesn't mean I don't want to talk but I can't now as my mind is full. I will respond to your e-mails soon. Thank you.   
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~*** (* _these stand for my tears of sadness)   
  
*Child-like Empress in Training*   
  
" And so, our story begins."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Crystal Labrynth of Sorrow   
Chapter Two   
  
" NOOOOOOOO!!" Serenity hit her knees to the ground, tears streaming down her face, " NOO! SERENA! Oh no! My sweet daughter!"   
  
Luna stared on in shock, tears falling, " No, not the princess!"   
  
The princesses stared in utter disbelief, gasping. The Generals, likewise, hoping the prince was still alive.   
  
Darien was on his hands and knees, clutching at his chest, tears streaming.   
  
" No!" he coughed, gasping for air," Why? Why?! Who could have taken her?! Why could they?!"   
  
He struggled to stand and leaned on the tree for support. He had lost her, he thought, but I will get her back!   
  
Amy and Lita helped Serenity to her chambers while Zoicite and Nephlite followed. Rei and Jedite ran off, looking for anything that could explain the princess' dissapearance, while Mina and Malachite ran towards the prince.   
  
" My Lord, are you alright?" Malachite questioned, breathlessly.   
  
Darien stared off to the direct spot where Serena had vanished. Then, his face changed to determination," Malachite, I'm going after her."   
  
Malachite and Mina were taken aback," But...how?"   
  
Darien looked downcast," I...I don't know."   
  
" Come, your highness," Offered Mina," You must come inside. It will be evening soon."   
  
" No," Darien said," I will not leave this spot until my love is returned."   
  
Malachite and Mina tried persuading him further but he could not be budged. Finally, they gave up and went inside.   
  
They met the others, except Serenity, in the throne room. All of them looked mistified and Lita looked as if she would break down and cry.   
  
" Why? Why?!" She spoke, choking back tears," Who would take the princess? We have no enemies!"   
  
As Nephlite tried to calm her, Queen Serenity entered the room. Struggling to keep her composure, she sat at her throne and surveyed the room.   
  
" Where is Prince Darien?"   
  
" He would not come, my queen," Malacjite spoke, sorrowfully," he is insistent on staying at the exact spot of the princess' dissapearance until she is returned."   
  
Serenity looked down," I never thought this day would come. But I have no choice." She looked up, her eyes glittering with tears.   
  
The others did not understand what was going on.   
  
Serenity stood, raised her hand and called out," Pluto! Keeper of Time! It has come to past that we are in desperate need of your help! Please! Make yourself known!"   
  
The air seemed to shimmer and then focased to the very center of the room. There, a woman with long dark hair ina scouts uniform and carring a long staff that looked like a key. The princesses and Generals had never seen such a thing.   
  
The woman bowed and spoke to Serenity," My Queen, I have witnessed all that has taken place and know the graveity of the situation. But I am not the one to save her."   
  
Prince Darien, who had seen the light in the throne room and thinking his love was returned, ran into the room. Hearing these last few words, ran up to Pluto and asked," Then who is it that can save her?"   
  
Pluto turned to him," You."   
  
Darien stared," How?"   
  
" With the help of her friends," Pluto waved her hand towards the princesses, who wondered how this could be true.   
  
" You all have a secret in you that has yet to be revealed and won't be for a very long time. It is in the future where the princess is being held and it is in the future that you will be revealed. But if the one who stole the princess succeeds in his task, that future will end."   
  
" What can we do?" Rei asked.   
  
Pluto sighed," I will send you all to that future to save the princess and it will not be easy. But first..."   
  
She closed her eyes and raised her hands and staff. The princesses and Darien glowed and were lifted.   
  
" What's happening?!" Amy stared at herself as did the others. Suddenly, they glowed with such intensity and felt a great surge of energy cut through them painfully. They screamed in pain as they glowed brighter and brighter, until they could not be seen in the light.   
  
--------------------------%@------%@----------------------------------   
  
Well, I guess I'm finished for now.*sadly speaking, depressed*   
  
  



	3. CLS: Part Three

*Author disclaimer: It's not my characters but I do use them in the story though the facts are not accurate. It's just my own interpretation.  
  
--------%@-----------%@-------------%@------------%@-----------%@-----  
  
Chapter Three  
---------------  
  
" Your majesty!" Malachite said in a panic," you must do something! She's trying to kill them!"  
  
Serenity calmly remained standing and watched.  
  
Malachite stared in shock and turned to his fellow generals. They too were standing and watching what was going on but with very worried expressions.  
  
I must do something, Malachite thought. But just as he was thinking, they were released of the light and floated down to the floor and collapsed. Each general ran to their love and the prince. Groaning, they slowly revived.  
  
" Your highness?" Malachite queried.  
  
" Uhhh... what happened?" Darien rubbed his head and groaned.  
  
" I have done what I can for you for now." Pluto said when they all rose.  
  
" What is it you have done, exactly?" questioned Nephlite.  
  
" I have given each of you a power and transformation to be used against future evil," Pluto said," They are not to their full potential, but in time, you will learn how to put them to use."  
  
" How do we use them?" Rei asked.  
  
Pluto smiled," That, you will know when the time comes." And with that, she faded away.  
  
Everyone, save Serenity, looked baffled.  
  
" What can she mean?" Amy asked at last.  
  
" Do we just wait for something to happen?" Lita asked.  
  
" No! I refuse to wait!" Darien spoke with determination, as he got up and turned to Serenity," Your majesty, I will stay here until I can find a way to your daughter."  
  
" As will we." All the princesses said at once.  
  
Suddenly, a great light filled the room and threw tendrils around each of the girls and Darien.  
  
Pluto's voice was heard," It is time."  
  
Each of them were retracted into the great ball of light and vanished.  
  
The generals, cat advisors, and Serenity all stared on in silence.  
  
  
--------%@-----------%@----------%@-----------%@----------%@----------  
  
This time can you guys let me know what you think. Or should I just stop writing and lose my last drop of joy.  
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~****  
*Child-like Empress in Training*  
  



	4. CLS: Part Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
Light flashed, then all five of them found themselves on the ground of a very dark place. Fog floated like a ghost around them, the sky seemed streaked black and dark blue and purple, like that of misery and jealously. The ground was hard, life-less dirt and the only structure they could see was a huge, dark crystal wall.  
  
" This place feels very foreboding," Rei said as the others nodded.  
  
" Well, what can we do in a place like this with the clothes we're wearing," Lita said, looking don at her long, frothy green dress as did the others to theirs (minus Darien).  
  
" Wait," Amy said," Didn't Pluto say something about transformations?"  
  
" Yeah, so?" Mina spoke," We don't know how it works though."  
  
Amy thought for a while," Maybe it has to do with our home planets! Maybe, we know, deep down inside, somewhere! For instance, Rei, you have the power to sense things and have some visions just by chance."  
  
Rei smiled," Amy, that's a brain wave! I think you're onto something!" Rei closed her eyes and pressed her fingers together (AN: Think of when she does her Fire Bird pose, you'll get the idea).  
  
The others waited patiently.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she seemed to glow. " That's it!"  
  
The others looked at her in confusion.  
  
Rei extended her hand and small stick with her planet's symbol appeared in her hand as she yelled," MARS POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Suddenly, a light like flames escaped the stick and swirled around her as she spun and from her toes to her head, she transformed into red heels and a red and white fuka like that of Pluto's.  
  
The others stared in amazement. Rei turned to them, then looked confused as she looked over herself," Uhhh, what just happened?"  
  
" We were just going to ask you that," said Mina," What made you say that?"  
  
" I don't know. I just…well…knew! Kinda strange, huh?"  
  
" Well, maybe we should try the same." Mina suggested.  
  
" Okay, I'm game." Lita stretched out her hand and yelled," JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
" Did I do it wrong?" Lita asked.  
  
" No, it sounded like Princess Rei's." Darien said.  
  
" Call me Mars."  
  
" There has to be some logical explanation for this," Amy said," Mina, you try."  
  
Mina nodded and stretched out her hand. An orange stick with her planet symbol appeared in her hand." VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
A light shaped in rows of yellow stars escaped and swirled around, hit the ground around her and exploded upwards, surrounding her, then leaving her in heels with straps and a similar fuka but with an orange skirt and collar and a red bow in her hair.  
  
She too looked over herself.  
  
" Well," Amy said," that just doesn't make sense. Why can't Lita change?"  
  
" Because," Pluto's voice rang out," It is not time for you or Lita." Her voice began to fade.  
  
" But," Lita said," What about Prince Darien?"  
  
" He will know when the time comes." And Pluto was gone.  
  
" Well," Mina said after a minute of silence," I guess we should look for an entrance."  
  
Just after she spoke, a large entrance with two doors appeared.  
  
" Ask and you shall receive," laughed Lita.  
  
Darien looked somber. Lita stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder." Don't worry, your highness. We'll find her.  
  
" Thanks," Darien said with a small faint of a smile," but please, call me Darien."  
  
------------%@---------------%@-------------%@-------------------  
  
He watched through his crystal table top as the five people made their way through the doors. He grinned.  
  
" Yes, do come. Try to save your precious princess. For as we speak, she will be mine."  
  
He turned to a table where Serena lay, eyes closed, strapped down at the wrists, ankles and forehead. She seemed to struggle in pain in her unconscious state.  
  
The dark man swept his hand over her bonds and they vanished. Serena lay, still unconscious. He lifted his hands and she floated in the air, her golden hair dangling, and pointed his hands towards a wall where a long, white bad appeared. Serena floated over there and was set down.  
  
The dark man swept his hand over her face and she awoke. Serena stared, groggily, then sat up but two shackles and chains, crystal to be precise , prevented her from leaving the bed. Serena struggled.  
  
" Careful, my dear," the dark man spoke," I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
Serena stopped struggling and looked at the shadowed outline of the man.  
  
" Why have you done this to me?!" she cried," What has the moon ever done to you?!"  
  
" Why," he laughed," you wouldn't know, would you? The future, now, is wrong, and I intend on changing it. Your present self and future self have both refused me. And with those pesky scouts and your darling prince," he spat out," I could never change you for long! But in the past, they have no power and are therefore helpless. Leaving me to make you mine! Isn't it beautiful, my dear?"  
  
Serena struggled again, tears falling as she did," Who are you?!"  
  
" My name," he stepped out of the shadows and Serena saw a white hared man, and gasped at the black moon symbol on his forehead," is Diamond!"  
  
He took hold of her chin and Serena winced.  
  
" You should rest, my love." Serena gasped in terror as the dark moon symbol slowly changed into a third eye. Her eyes widened in fright as she was slowly hypnotized by the flash eye.  
  
" Yes," Diamond grinned," sleep, my sweet."  
  
Serena's eyes slowly closed and Diamond gently set her down. The shackles and chains disappeared and a dome covered her with a small white energy pulsing over it. Diamond laughed.  
  
" Soon, my love." He turned to his table top and the five people he could see.  
  
" Yes," he laughed maliciously ," try as you might, scouts-to-be and you, pitiful Prince Darien. You will never leave my Crystal Labrynth of Sorrow alive!"  
  
  



	5. CLS: Part Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
The five of them carefully made their way through the entrance and when they all were in, the door vanished. Mars whirled around," I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Suddenly an image of a man with a dark moon symbol on his forehead, appeared in front of them, floating. His arms were crossed and his cape was flowing. White hair blew gently against his face. He had a nasty expression.  
  
" So, you are going to attempt the Labrynth, are you?" he said in dark voice. He laughed," You must be bigger fools than I thought."  
  
" Who are you?!" demanded Darien," What have you done with the Princess Serena?!"  
  
" Oh, her?" the man drew his hand to the side and a small image of Serena on the bed with the pulsing energy dome appeared. She seemed to be in pain." She's resting comfortably(AN: Boy, what a contradiction). You know, she's quite the fighter." He laughed nastily.  
  
Darien grew furious and ran forward but Lita and Mars held him back," He's only provoking you!"  
  
But Darien broke free, jumped the man and tried to grab him, but fell through and hit the ground hard(AN: Well, duh! It was only a hologram! Hello? Darien, are you at home?). He struggled up and turned to see the back of the man and the girls right through him. Darien tried again but hit the ground again(AN: Didn't learn the first time, huh Darien?).  
  
Amy helped him up," Your Highness! You'll hurt yourself!" (AN: Oh really, you think? Amy, I expected more from you.)  
  
The man continued to laugh.  
  
This time, all the girls held Darien back as he threw every insult he could think of at the man(AN: Darien, such language!), tears streaming down his face.  
  
" I'll get my hands on you yet, who ever you are!"  
  
The man smiled," We'll soon find out." He faded but his voice remained along with the image of Serena," As for my name, it's Diamond." He laughed again and Serena's image began to fade.  
  
" NOOOO!!!" Darien broke free and ran to the image but it was gone when he got there and he slammed into the crystal wall and fell to the ground, groaning(AN: Uh, Darien? Are the lights burned out upstairs?). The girls ran to him.  
  
" Your highness, are you all right?" Lita asked.(AN: Lita, he just ran into a wall, hit the ground twice, what do you think?)  
  
Darien held his head and seemed to tremble. Then he looked up with an angry expression and tears drying on his face, "I'll find her! If I die trying, so be it!"  
  
With that, he ran down one of the passages.  
  
"Your highness, wait!" and the girls ran after him.  
  
Diamond watched them and sneered.  
  
%@ %@  
  
After a while, the girls caught up to Darien. Or at least his reflection. They turned a corner, expecting him to be there, but he was not. They turned to the reflection. He had his back turned to them.  
  
"Your highness?" no answer. He started to walk away from them, farther into the crystal.  
  
"Your highness!" Venus got agitated. How can a reflection move away?! "Your highness!!"  
  
Darien didn't hear them or was ignoring them. He started to disappear.  
  
"Darien!!"  
  
----------------%@------------%@------------%@-------------------  
  
Darien looked around him. He seemed to be in a room of crystal. He turned around, looking for the girls.  
  
They were not there. Instead he saw the reflection of their backs. They moved away.  
  
"Wait!" he exclaimed but they disappeared.  
  
Darien ran to the wall and tried to break through, using his shoulder.  
  
It didn't even crack and only left Darien feeling sore.  
  
"Darien." He heard a whisper.  
  
"Serena?" Darien turned around and around, looking for the source.  
  
"Darien, help me!" He heard it again and this time stopped as he saw the image of Princess Serena standing in one of the walls. She looked very sad.  
  
"Serena! Where are you?! How can I find you?!"  
  
"Help me, Darien." She was crying softly. But suddenly, she was engulfed in black and purple energy and Darien heard a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Serena! No!" Darien drew his sword and slashed at the crystal wall, over and over until a huge hole was made, crystal strewn all around him.  
  
Darien stepped through and found himself in an even darker, larger, crystal room. He looked around.  
  
Suddenly, the hole behind him was gone. He heard a laugh and saw a half lighted figure.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Why, good Prince," the figure stepped into the light, "I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
Darien gasped at what he saw.  
  
  
"How can we get to him?!" Lita asked, anxiously.  
  
"I…I don't know?" Mars said, helplessly.  
  
"Wait!" Venus said, "I…I think I know what to do."  
  
Venus brought her hands up and forward in a point while shouting, "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
The wall in front of them shattered, leaving shards of crystal and a huge dark hole.  
  
Mars spoke, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
---------------%@-----------%@--------------%@------------------   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. CLS: Part Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Amy went in first and found herself in the same kind of room as Darien had found himself in.  
  
Before the other's could follow, the hole closed and Ami was trapped.  
  
" Ami!!" Mars banged against the wall but it wouldn't open," Venus! Try that trick again!"  
  
Venus nodded." VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
The beam shot at the wall and made the same hole but Ami was no where to be found.  
  
" No! We've gotta save her!" Mars ran into the room.  
  
"Mars, don't!" But Lita was too late. The hole closed up.  
  
" Lita, we better stick together," Venus said." Somehow, I don't think we'll find either of them behind that wall. We'd better search the rest of the 'Labrynth'."  
  
------------%@-------------%@------------%@---------------%@-----  
  
" Wait!! Come back!!" Ami pounded on the glass as her friends walked away. They hadn't seen her," No! This can't happen! We need to stick together!"  
  
" Why is that, Princess Ami?" a voice spoke.  
  
Ami turned around and saw a figure in the half light. She seemed to wear a short blue skirt and had short blue hair like hers, from the little that Ami could see," Who are you?"  
  
"What? Your logical mind hasn't figured it out yet?" The figure stepped into the small circle of light.  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
---------------------------%@-----------------------------------  
  
(AN: Now, should I stop here and torture people with what she is seeing or continue? Stop? Go? Stop? Go? Decisions, decisions. Oh well, On with the show!)  
  
----------------------------%@----------------------------------  
  
" Why not strike, Sailor Mars?" the figure laughed.  
  
Mars was in the same situation as Ami and Darien, after she had discovered she had been trapped.  
  
" I don't strike the unknown." She answered.  
  
It laughed," What a joke! You have always been suspicious of the unknown! You are filled with bitterness and anger, are you not?"  
  
Mars looked perturbed," No. What would you know, who ever you are?"  
  
" Why, I would know because I…"  
(Ami's trap)  
  
"…am…"  
(Darien's trap)  
  
"…you!"  
  
At this time, all three of them at their different places, gasped.  
  
  
Darien saw an exact duplicate of himself in front of him except for the fact that his twin had purple eyes, an evil grin, and a darker outfit. He was speechless.  
  
" What? Cat got you tongue? Or is your mouth taped shut?" The evil twin waved his hand as black tape covered Darien's mouth.  
  
Darien angrily ripped it off," What do you want?"  
  
The twin laughed," Why, to show you the truth."  
  
Darien was puzzled.  
  
The twin waved his hand and one of the crystal walls became a looking glass.  
  
Darien gasped at what he saw.(AN: Boy all this gasping. Must be out of breath. Darien in his old age. Not!)  
  
" Serena! Your all right!"  
  
She looked at him blankly. Then Diamond appeared beside her and held her is arms. Serena smiled.  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena was happily looking into Diamond's as she had once looked into his." Serena! No!"  
  
Both turned to him and gave him little more than a look before they began to move away.  
  
Darien closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall." No." he whispered and looked up at his twin," You lie!"  
  
The twin was surprised," Oh do I? Deep down inside you know it! But, then again. If you refuse to believe…" he hurled a black rose at Darien. He dodged it. Twin threw another just missing Darien's leg.  
  
I have to fight back, but with what, thought Darien. My sword is nothing compared to his attacks. He looked at his opponent.  
  
Prince Darien! Now! Pluto's voice was heard by Darien. All of a sudden Darien knew what to do.  
  
-------------%@-------------%@--------------%@-------------------  
  
Well, I hope I have you in total suspense. Maybe now I'll get some mail. Oh well. It's probably not that great anyway.  
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~***  



	7. CLS: Part Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
" Sailor Mars," Mars Twin spoke," Why not attack? Fight me!"  
  
Mars stood her ground. She's only provoking me. I can resist.  
  
  
Mars Twin sneered. She looked at the side as an image of Jadeite appeared," Rei?"  
  
" Jadeite!"  
  
Jadeite smiled. Then a shocked expression took over his face as an unknown force attacked him. He yelled out her name as an electric pulse took over him.  
  
" Jadeite! No!" Mars ran to his crumpled form. He looked up with a fierce grin and glowing eyes," Sailor Scout! You will die!"  
  
Mars walked back," No, not this. Why show me this?"  
  
Mars Twin laughed," Why, Mars! You see the future, do you not? Don't you know what this is?"  
  
  
Amy was faced by a similar dilemma. She cried as she saw Zoicite turn into a twisted person, his uniform turning gray.  
  
Mercury Twin smiled," So, Princess Ami? What have you to say?"  
  
Ami bit back further tears. She walked up to Zoicite," My love? What has changed you? Who has taken your mind?"  
  
Zoicite frowned at Ami," I don't know who you are but your in my way." Zoicite turned on Ami and blasted hundreds of petals at her. Ami cried out as she hit the ground hard. Weakly, she rose and saw her reflection in the crystal floor. She saw a tear stained face, mussed up hair and torn dress. Then the reflection changed into Mercury Twin. She laughed," What?! Can't fight? Letting your feelings control you?? That's not like you, so logical and cold. You never knew how to show love, did you??"  
  
Ami frowned at the Mercury Twin," I may be smart and a bookworm, but I do have a heart and you're hurting it now! MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The Twin gasped as Ami threw her hand up and a blue stick with her planet's symbol appeared. Holding it, Ami arced her head over and then did a series of spins, around and upside down. Then in a blast of water ripples, she spun around and presented herself to Twin.  
  
Twin seemed astonished, then smirked," So, now we are truly sisters. Even so, you are no match! Zoicite! Destroy her!"  
  
Mercury looked at Zoicite in horror. Zoicite posed himself at took aim at Mercury. But suddenly his face showed horror. He looked at Twin who just finished blowing at her fingers. With that, Zoicite dropped to the ground. Mercury ran to his side," Zoicite! Speak to me!"  
  
Zoicite looked weakly at Mercury," M…my love…, g…good…bye." And his body vanished. Twin laughed fiendishly," See! And if that were real, you'd already be dead."  
  
Mercury closed her eyes to hide her tears. Then she stood up and faced Twin," We'll see about that! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
With that, the area around Twin became dense with fog. Twin looked around, anxiously.  
  
" Where are you? What's going on?!" Then out of no where, blue-booted foot hit her square in the chest, throwing her into a wall hard, causing it to shatter. A large hole was left and Mercury ran for it. Running over, Mercury hopped over the limp form of Twin.  
  
Suddenly, Twin grabbed her foot, causing her to fall. A bruised and bloody Twin spoke hoarsely," Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Mercury couldn't believe Twin was still alive. Twin waved her hand and the hole began to close. If Mercury didn't move soon, the wall would cut her in two. Struggling to get free, she pulled but to no avail. Twin had her in a good hold. Then another idea popped into her mind. If I use my power at close range, it should blind Twin, making her release me.  
  
" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Twin cried out in pain, letting Mercury go. Mercury escaped just as the hole closed, encasing Twin. There was a piercing scream and then all that Mercury could see was Twin encased in crystal with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Mercury could breath a sigh of relief at last.  
  
" Now, to find the others," and she ran down the corridor.  
  
Mars was about to cry, but then stopped herself. She closed her eyes and willed the image of Jadeite away.  
  
Mars Twin frowned, " You're no fun. DARK FIRE IGNITE!!" Twin aimed at Mars but she ducked away. Turning around, she threw a scroll at Twin, paralyzing her. Mars put her fingers together and shouted, " MARS FIRE IGNITE!!"  
  
Not able to move, Twin was engulfed by the flames. When the smoke cleared, all that Mars saw was a crystal encased Twin with a shocked expression and a scroll still plastered to her forehead. Mars sighed as a wall opened and she walked into the corridor.  
  
----------%@-------------%@----------------%@--------------------  
  
Well, no Authors Notes today. I just found everything good. No need for jokes in this chapter. Cha!  
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~*** 


	8. CLS: Part Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Meanwhile, Venus and Lita were still walking down corridors.  
  
" Venus, I think we're lost." Lita said tiredly.  
  
" No, we're not. Just, well, dislocated."  
  
Lita grunted," Ha! Dislocated! Where?! Face it, these paths go no where. Why don't we give up?!"  
  
Venus stopped," That doesn't sound like you, Lita." She turned to Lita and gasped at her glowing white eyes. Lita grinned nastily.  
  
" Well, Sailor Venus, " Her voice not her own but dark," maybe it is because I'm not Lita."  
  
Venus saw the real Lita behind this one with her hands and feet shackled with crystal against the wall. She was struggling.  
  
"Venus! You gotta stop her! She'll trap you too!"  
  
The so-called fake Lita sneered and both Venus and Lita stared in shocked as they saw her change into a 15 foot crystal woman with long flowing hair and yards of thin white silk flying about her and around. Her voice echoed.  
  
" So, Sailor Venus. Do you challenge Crystallia?"  
  
" You bet I do," Venus retorted, " VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
Crystallia jumped clear and aimed her hand at Venus, " CRYSTAL MORPHAS STRIKE!!" Shiny liquid shot out of her hand and aimed at Venus. Venus jumped into the air then came crashing down as her foot was turned into crystal.  
  
" Uhh! You don't play fair!" Venus tried moving but it was hard with her foot so heavy.  
  
Lita, who was watching this, continued to try and break free," I've got to do something!"  
  
Then she heard a faint voice, " Now!" and she knew what to do.  
  
At this time, Venus had hit Crystallia with a beam but it only bounced off and hit Venus instead. Weak and having half her body and one arm encased in crystal, Venus knew defeat was inevitable.  
  
" JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!!" Crystallia and Venus turned and saw the glowing form of Lita changing into Sailor Jupiter but Venus thought Lita was being electrocuted for she was surrounded by live currents. The crystal shackles on Lita were destroyed and when the glow died, Sailor Jupiter stood in her place, same as the other scouts but with a green skirt and collar and green boots, a few inches above her ankles.  
  
Crossing her wrists over each other, she cried out, " JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" and her arms spread apart as well as her legs as a blast of electrical energy came from the sky into her antenna in her tiara and from her body.  
  
Crystallia was hit hard and she hit the ground.  
  
" Ugh! What new energy is this?!" she hissed. She glared at Jupiter who was glaring back.  
  
" Venus," Jupiter said, turning to her, " we have to do this together!"  
  
" Together, huh?" Crystallia sneered," All right." She melted and morpheme into two crystalline forms, one Venus, one Jupiter. Both had glowing white eyes.  
  
" Now, let's finish this!" They both spoke with Jupiter and Venus' voice but also with the voice of Crystallia.  
  
Evil Jupiter went for her twin as did the Venus twin to hers. Venus still couldn't move. Twin stared at her and laughed," Try and move, silly human! Oh, are you stuck? Here, let me keep it that way!" Twin crossed her arms and fired a blast of crystalline liquid at Venus. Venus dived as best she could but now one arm and her head were free from the liquid.  
  
I'm not going to make it, she thought. Oh, Malachite, I'm sorry. I'll never see you again.  
  
Thoughts of Malachite flooded her head. Memories of dances, outing, secret kisses. Venus closed her eyes as a tear sprung from her eye. The tear glowed brightly with pure love. Slowly it fell and landed on her crystallize body as another blast came at her. Suddenly she was all aglow, the crystal melting off her like ice into water. The light surrounding her reflected Twin's attack and hit Twin square in the chest. She screamed in pain as the crystal took over her body. Nothing was left but a crystal block with Evil Venus trapped inside, a look of utter surprise and anger left frozen on her face forever.  
  



	9. CLS: Part Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter had her problems. Jupiter Twin was provoking her constantly into fighting. But Jupiter stood her ground until Twin said something that made her blood turn cold.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know how your love, Nephlite dies?" Twin spoke nastily.  
  
On one crystal wall, Jupiter saw Nephlite fighting her, his uniform gray, bruised and bloody as she was. She was speaking to him but it appeared he did not listen. Jupiter could hear none of this. Then, her reflection said one thing to Nephlite which seemed to stop him and spoke with recognition. The reflection Jupiter smiled but then horror as she saw her love struck by a blast of energy from a very large, very dark being. Nephlite fell into her arms, whispered something and died. Jupiter stared in shock and dismay but her face became horrified as she watched her reflection take her sword and run herself through the heart. She fell on top of her love and the picture faded away. Jupiter fell to her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
" No," she whispered, " it can't be!"  
  
Twin chuckled," Oh, but it is. How sweet! Two lovers die together. Isn't it romantic? I think it's sick!" Twin began to form a ball of crystal fluid in her hands.  
  
Jupiter looked up, angrily brushing away her tears, " I think you're sick!" Jupiter stood up," JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!!"  
  
Twin stared in shock as an electrical ball was shot at her, knocking the crystal fluid from her hand and onto her. " NO!" she screamed as it took over her. She screamed as the crystal took shape. There was a brilliant flash of light. Then nothing was left but a crystal block with Jupiter Twin inside frozen.  
  
Jupiter again fell to her knees and cried. Venus, who had just defeated her twin, rushed over to Jupiter and held her," Jupiter! It's okay. You beat her."  
  
Jupiter looked up with tears streaming," Oh, Venus," she sobbed, " if you could have seen what I saw! Oh, the pain, hate, sorrow. My love!"  
  
Venus wasn't sure what Jupiter had seen but she knew what it was like almost losing her love.  
  
" Jupiter, it wasn't real. It couldn't be."  
  
" Oh, but it will be," Jupiter and Venus spun around to see Mars coming to them. They took a fighting stance, " It has to be a trick!"  
  
" Cool it!" Mars said, " It's me!"  
  
" It is," Mercury appeared as well with a blue visor over her eyes," everything is real. This visor seems to show it."  
  
Jupiter relaxed," Mars, is it true? Will those awful things happen?"  
  
Mars nodded, a tear rolling. Mercury looked away to hide her face. Venus seemed confused," How is it you all know of an impending doom and I do not?"  
  
Mars tensed up," Venus, you…don't want to know."  
  
" What?" she asked, " About Malachite? Is that it? Something is going to happen to him, isn't it? tell me, Mars!" Venus grabbed Mars by the shoulders.  
  
Mars just looked away," Venus, I…, it's too terrible. Please, don't make me tell."  
  
Venus dropped her arms, " Fine. I don't want to know. But we need to focus now. The Prince and Princess are in danger. We need to find them!"  
  
--------------%@---------%@----------%@--------------%@----------  
  
Darien whipped out a rose from his cape. It began to glow and soon instead of Prince Darien, Darien was wearing a tux and cape with a top hat, a long cane and a white mask over his eyes.  
  
Twin sneered," Impressive! Now, who are you supposed to be?"  
  
" I,…well I," then it looked as if he was hearing something and nodded," I am Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
" Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. More fun killing you either way!" he threw a black rose at Tux but he hit it away with his cane.  
  
Twin paused, startled at this. Then he smirked," Maybe we should make this interesting." He furnished himself with a sword. He struck out at Tux who deflected it with his cane. Together, they dueled.  
  
Twin aimed his leg at Tux's chest and knocked him down. Tux hit the ground, gasping. Twin laughed," You are weak! No wonder Prince Diamond captured his love with ease. She has pathetic guards! Now, to find out if you are who I think you are." Twin walked to Tux. Tux groaned and gritted his teeth and as Twin neared, Tux spun around and threw a red rose at Twin, hitting him square between the eyes. A look of surprise came over Twin as he staggered suddenly, nearly falling. Tux walked over to him. Twin spoke hoarsely, " What a pity that princess will never be found. And…if she was…, you'd see for yourself…she's Diamonds!" Tux thrust his cane into Twin as Twin laughed, then stopped and saw the cane sticking out of him. It glowed and then became a sword as he cried out. A flash of light and all that was left was a crystal block and the anguished Twin frozen inside.  
  
Darien clutched his chest in pain and staggered through an opening the wall that had appeared. Running down the corridor were the scouts. Darien saw them and smiled at each of their new transformation but they stopped and looked suspiciously at him.  
  
" Who are you?" Venus commanded. Darien was puzzle, " It is I, Prince Darien. Don't you recognize me?" They shook their heads.  
  
" Prove that you are," Mercury said.  
  
Darien removed his mask and they all gasped, then bowed.  
  
" Our apologies, your Highness," Venus said," We didn't know."  
  
Darien waved his head, " Please, get up. It's understandable." Then he doubled over. They ran to him," Your Highness! You're hurt!"  
  
" No, I'll be fine. I…," he grimaced," It's Serena! She's in pain! I must find her!" He struggled up and began running as best he could down the corridor with girls in pursuit.  
  
------------%@----------------%@--------------------%@-----------  
  



	10. CLS: Part Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
Diamond slammed his fist on the table top. " They've destroyed my Twins!" Then he thought for a moment and grinned," No matter, I do believe this can work for me."  
  
He walked over to the pulsing energy bed where Serena lay. Her face still showed pain. Diamond reached out and touched the energy. It crackled as he winced and fell to the ground.  
  
  
Somewhere, in a dark room, Serena lay. She awoke to the sound of footfalls. She sat up and turned to see Diamond beside her. She tried to get away but he grabbed her hand," Princess. Do not run. I wish only to show you something."  
  
Serena got up from the bed and walked with Diamond to a long mirror. There he waved his hand and an image of a crystal block appeared. Serena gasped at the face she saw looking out with horror. Ami! (AN: She can't see the costumes being worn by her, just the face) Another block appeared. Rei! Then another and another. Mina! Lita!   
  
" My friends!" Serena cried out with a threat of tears," No! This can't be!"  
  
" But it is, my love," Diamond spoke softly, caressing her arms," This was done to them and not by me.(AN: Well, he is telling the truth for once.) Trapped forever, never to be freed again. So heartless were those who did it."  
  
Serena whispered," No. Not them! Oh, who could do this, Diamond? I am lost without them!"  
  
Diamond smiled. She was putty in his hands. Now for the final touch, he thought.  
  
An image of Prince Darien appeared, frozen with a sword through him. Serena cried out, hitting the floor and bursting into tears," NO!!" She screamed," My love!! Darien!!" She cried into her hands as Diamond put his arms around her and held her. She seemed not to notice.  
  
" I have nothing to live for anymore," she sobbed.  
  
" Yes you do, my darling," Diamond spoke soothingly," you must kill those who did this."  
  
Serena looked up, tears on her face, " Who?"  
  
Diamond waved his hand and an image of Tuxedo mask and the scouts walking down a corridor appeared. Serena did not recognize them. " Which one killed my love?"  
  
Diamond pointed at Tux. " You must kill him."  
  
Serena stuttered, " I…I can't. Even though…"  
  
Diamond took hold of her chin and she saw the third eye. Her eyes widened.  
  
" You must kill them," he said.  
  
" I…I must kill them," she said mechanically.  
  
" They killed your friends and your love."  
  
" They killed my friends and my love."  
  
" They must die!"  
  
" They must…DIE!!"  
  
Diamond smiled and let go of Serena," Who is you love now?"  
  
Serena seemed to struggle, " Y…you are."  
  
" Show me your loyalty." Diamond held her in his arms. He slowly moved his face to hers. Serena's eyes looked sleepy as she moved slightly. A few inches, centimeters…(AN: Hi guys! AHHH! What a beautiful day! Sun shining, birds singing. Ahhh! Oh, is something interesting going on? Oh my! I seem to hear some impatient yelling. Oh, I see. You're reading a story. Is it suspenseful? Interesting? What's it about? Oh dear, the yelling is getting louder. I should leave. Ta, ta!)  
  
Narrator: *cough, cough* Shall we begin again?  
  
Serena was only inches away. A tear fell. Then, they kissed. The tear turned to crystal and shattered. The kiss intensified as the mirror shattered. Serena's arms went around Diamond tightly as the room rumbled. There seemed to be a sinister laugh. Then all was still.  
  
Diamond gently pulled away. Serena's face had changed. She seemed happier. She looked longingly in his eyes, a flame of desire in them. Diamond grinned, " My love?"  
  
" Yes?" Serena sounded different, filled with desire and love.  
  
" You are beautiful. Whom do you love?" (AN: At this point I believe she has somewhat free will.)  
  
" You," she answered.  
  
" What royalty do you serve?"  
  
" Yours."  
  
Diamond smiled further," Then, my sweet, you will no longer be the Princess of the Moon."  
  
Serena made an angry frown.  
  
" You will be QUEEN of the Dark Moon."  
  
She smiled nastily, " When will this happen?"  
  
Diamonds eyes were filled with lust as he looked Serena up and down, " When ever you wish."  
  
Serena's grin grew, a look of mischief on her face. Sarcastically, she said," Why, my Lord. Why make your Lady decide? Surprise me."  
  
Diamond seemed to glow with joy, He waved his hand and the single whit bed turned into a beautiful kings size, with tall posts and a canvas overhead. The covers and curtains were dark purple and purplish-black but there was a single white rose on every thing. The room had changed as well into a royal bedroom with dark walls.  
  
Diamond picked up a rose from a pillow and handed it to Serena. " With this rose, it is my ring to you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Serena took the rose and it glowed and became a ring on her finger. Her gown seemed to darken, her crescent moon fading. She looked up to him with a look that was not her own. Desire.  
  
" Yes."  
  
It hissed through the air as the thunder was heard. Diamond took Serena's hand. " We are man and wife. Welcome, my Queen!"  
  
-----------------%@---------------%@----------------%@-----------  
  



	11. CLS: Part Eleven

Hey all!! Here it is, the continuance of "The Crystal Labrynth". Sorry  
for the delay, but I was having computer trouble. This is not a remake of  
Sailor moon and I do not own it, 'kay? There, legal stuff aside, caution,  
there is a bit of stuff in this chapter that may be considered , uh, well,  
not for the younger audience. Not to worry though, it's not gross! I felt I  
  
needed to add it to interest some of my friends. Don't be mad. *sinff* Any  
ways, enjoy the story! Cha!  
Sincerely,  
*~SFS~* mm  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Darien clutched his chest, right over his heart. He looked forward in  
tears, "Serena! The pain is too much!"  
  
Venus ran up to him, "Your highness! What is it? Can you feel the  
princess? Where is she?"  
  
Tux wouldn't reply. He clenched his teeth and began walking again. "Sailor  
Mars, can you feel anything?"  
  
Mars had been quiet. She had felt something but she did not want to tell  
anyone, least of all Tuxedo Mask. He turned to her, "Sailor Mars?"  
  
She looked warily at him, "Y-yes?" she stuttered.  
  
Tux stopped and asked again, "Did you?"  
  
Mars' eyes looked pleading, "Please, your highness. Do not ask me to tell  
you." Even with the mask on his face, Mars could see that Tux was not going  
  
to give up asking her.  
  
Mars fell to her knees, shaking all over. The others seemed alarmed and ran  
  
forward but she waved them off, "I'm all right. It's just...I feel a lot of  
  
anger and hate. It seems to be focused towards us. It's overwhelming. It  
seems even more focused on you, your highness."  
  
Tux didn't respond. He turned and continued walking. Mars got up and  
followed, along with the other scouts. Finally, they came to a large, dark  
door. A tall crystal guard stood in front of it. It was very much like  
Crystallite.  
  
"So, you beat my sisters and brother," it said, "that would explain your  
finding this door. Let's see if you're a match for CRYSTALLITE!!"  
  
It's arms flashed and became long blades. It aimed for the middle of the  
group but they scattered as the blade crashed down.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Jupiter shot out at Crystallite who jumped clear.  
  
"Unlike my siblings, I am not one to change to crystal. You cannot destroy  
me so easily!"  
  
Crystallite slashed at Jupiter, causing a rip in her shoulder. Jupiter  
grabbed her shoulder in pain. Blood began to ooze.  
  
"Jupiter! Are you okay?" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be fine," she grimaced as Venus ripped a part of her hair ribbon and  
tied it on the cut, "Just go beat the heck out of that thing!"  
  
Mars turned angrily to Crystallite, "You're gonna pay, slime ball! MARS  
FIRE  
IGNITE!!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Both blasts hit Crystallite, causing her stagger. "Ugh! Nice try." It  
kicked  
them down, "Now to end this!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diamond woke up. Then he remembered. Turning to his side, he leaned on his  
elbow and gazed at the sleeping form beside him. He caressed her now silver  
  
hair over her forehead. He smiled at the Dark Moon symbol that stood out so  
  
prominent.  
  
"My love," he whispered.  
  
She stirred. Opening her eyes tiredly, she smiled, "My darling. Kiss me  
again."  
  
He leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around him as he brought the covers  
  
over them again.  
  
  
About half and hour later, Diamond was sitting up in bed while Serena  
slept. He wondered what had become of the others. He dressed and walked to  
a mirror on the wall. There he smiled as he watched them fight Crystallite.  
  
"All is working well." But he began to frown as he noticed that they seemed  
  
to have found a way of beating Crystallite. Tuxedo Mask threw about a dozen  
  
roses at it while the others powered up their powers together.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
With all their powers combined, Crystallite cried out and exploded in a  
shower of crystal.  
  
Diamond gritted his teeth, "This has to be dealt personally, I see!"  
  
"Dwelt how, my love?" Diamond turned to see Serena behind him, draped in  
nothing but her long silver hair. Diamond grinned, "My dear, you'll catch  
cold." He scooped her up in his arms and set her gently on the bed, " Let  
me find something appropriate for you."  
  
He waved his hand and soon she was bedecked in a long exquisite, spaghetti  
strap gown. It was dark blue with white and silver trimming and two long  
tares on each side of the skirt. The neckline cut thin down, almost  
reaching her tummy with a filmy gauze of whiteish-black covering where the  
dress didn't, up to her neck, as well as her arms, leaving the dress  
material only to cover most of her chest except down the center. She wore a  
  
silver choker with a white diamond in the center which held up the gauze of  
  
her dress. (AN: Think totally Black Lady except with the modifications I  
gave) Her hair was up in the odango style with a diamond in each and a  
silver tiara was on the center of her head with one diamond in the center  
and two darker, smaller ones on each side.  
  
Diamond looked very pleased with his handy work. "What do you think, my  
dear?"  
  
Serena stood up, looked herself over and smiled, "Naughty boy. But you do  
have god taste."  
  
Then it was like both of them heard something and they turned to the  
mirror. There, they could see that Tux and the scouts had made their way  
into the room where Serena and Diamond lay unconscious.  
  
"My dear," Diamond said, taking Serena's hand and kissing it, " I do  
believe we have guest." He pulled her close.  
  
She smiled, "Let's not keep them waiting," she gave him a kiss, "But how  
can I destroy them? I have no powers. (AN: You must keep in mind she hasn't  
  
discovered them yet or has not been Sailor Moon yet.)"  
  
"Here," Diamond pulled her tight against him. As he kissed her fully energy  
  
seemed to crackle. "When we wed last night," he said after pulling away,  
"you became apart of me. You must have noticed your hair and Dark Moon  
symbol. They were only a small sign of our union. Once we leave this world  
and join the real world, where our bodies are, it will be real and we can  
complete  
  
"Tell me how we can complete it, " she asked hungrily, clinging to him.  
  
"We need to be joined, mind and...BODY!"  
  
They leaned in for a kiss but suddenly a flicker of white was seen out of  
the corner of their eyes and then was gone.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked.  
  
Diamond gritted his teeth, "Serena!"  
  
Serena whirled around, "What?!"  
  
"That was Serena! What's left of her love for Darien. With her still  
around, we cannot leave this world!"  
  
Serena turned around, "Then, what does that make me?"  
  
Diamond turned to her, "You are my queen. Queen Serene!"  
  
Serena smiled, "How can we rid ourselves of my former life? It brings  
nothing but sorrow."  
  
Diamond grinned, "Destroy the resistance when she appears again. Until  
then, you are only her passion, hate, anger and bitterness."  
  
Serene grinned nastily, "It shall be done."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed that. On to the next chapter!!  
  
  



	12. CLS: Part Twelve

Chapter Twelve

" Serena!" Tux ran over to the pulsing dome. He could see Diamond's body beside the bed as well. Mercury used her visor, " They are still alive, but… something very odd about them. It's like their here… but not ALL here. Their conciseness are gone!"

Jupiter and Mars came to the dome. Mars reached out to touch it. 

" No, don't!" Mercury yelled. Before Mars came too close, a small charge jumped out and hit her. She staggered as Jupiter and Venus quickly steadied her.

" Princess?" she whispered. Tux looked at her, " What happened?"

" I… thought I saw her briefly with Diamond. She…she looked so different. I'm not even sure it was her."

Tux looked back at the dome. " I'm going after her. If Sailor Mars was there briefly just from a charge, I will let it hit me full blast."

" No, Prince Darien. It could kill you!" Venus said.

" Well, by all means then," Diamonds voice boomed as an image of him with his arms crossed appeared before them, " let the prince make his foolish decision."

Tux glared at him as the scouts took a fighting stance. Diamond laughed, " This will be fun! We'll see how well you do against my new Queen!"

The blood drained from Tux's' face. The scouts didn't quite understand but Mars had that bad feeling again. Diamond turned to the side as another image appeared. Her hair was long and like silver, her lips like blood, and her dress like night. She wasn't smiling. 

Anger and hate seemed to burn in her eyes as she glared at them. She bore a dark moon symbol on her forehead.

" My dear," Diamond said, taking her hand and kissing it. That made Tux's blood boil. He threw three roses at Diamond but Serene destroyed them with an electric blast from her hand.

Tux couldn't believe it. If this was Serena, why was she doing this?

" JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

" No, wait!" Tux yelled. They don't know who she is, he thought. Then they all gasped as the energy blast went through her. 

Diamond laughed, " Obviously, my dear Queen Serene, they know not who you are. (AN: Hmmm, sounds like a repeat to me. Bad writer! Shouldn't repeat. Readers don't like it! Naughty! *small voice* Sorry.) Or of your power. Care to enlighten them, my love?"

" With pleasure," she said menacingly. Raising her hands, she brought them down as a blast of dark energy was thrown at the scouts. 

They were unprepared, for they had recognized her voice even though it did sound more menacing, and they were still in shock. The blast hit them full throttle and they were thrown against the wall hard. 

Dropping to the floor, bloody and bruised, they groaned and then nothing. Serene sneered, " All too easy," (AN: I'll say it was!) Then she turned and glared at Tux with even more hate, " Now, for the you who would kill my love!" She had a very large energy ball in her hand but before she could throw it, a white figure appeared and knocked Serena over, sending the ball at Diamond. Diamond howled in pain and grimaced.

" Serena?! You will pay for that!"

The figure of white WAS Serena! Tux couldn't believe his eyes. Though the image was blurry and very faint, he knew it had to be her. She seemed to be in pain and didn't seem to recognize Tuxedo Mask, " You do look so much like him," she said painfully.

Diamond's image seemed to flicker. " My Queen," he said turning to Serene, " we cannot stay out here long. We must return and fight her. She is what keeps us from becoming real." (AN: Repeating yourself again, Diamond?) Diamond disappeared.(AN: HA! I scared him off! Hee, hee, hee!) 

Serene turned and grabbed Serena, " You're coming with me!"

Serena let out a cry and they vanished. Tuxedo Mask was at a lost. Two Serena's? Or one? His head began to hurt thinking about it. (AN: Mine would probably too. For a little while. Then again…Nah!) But whether Serene was Serena or not, she planned to destroy the Serena he knew! He was not going to let that happen.

He heard a groan behind him. The scouts seemed to be reviving. He needed to do it now. 

Walking to the opposite side of the dome from Diamonds body, he reached into the force field.

" No!" Venus yelled. But it was too late. The electric charge pulsated through his body, causing his hat and mask to fall as he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground.

Venus ran to him as the others started to get up. " Your highness! Prince Darien!! Mercury, get here quick!"

Mercury stumbled over to them and used her visor. Grimly, she shut it off, " Just like the others. Alive, but gone."

" What do we do now?" Jupiter mumbled. 

Venus looked at the dome. " We wait."

~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@


	13. CLS: Part Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Darien awoke to find himself in a dark room. He was wearing his prince uniform. He got up and found Diamond standing behind him. 

Diamond punched Darien in the face sending him staggering. Darien wiped the blood from his mouth. 

" So, it's just you and me, huh?" Diamond sneered, " I'm through with games. If I rid myself of you now, there'll be no one to stop me from having Serena, past, present or future! I should done this in the beginning." Diamond created a sword out of energy. It crackled with electricity. 

Darien pulled out his sword. The swords clashed causing energy to crackle. Diamond thrust his sword as Darien parried (AN: Thrust! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Oh, sorry. Just reenacting it. * Puts down her pen and writes again*). 

Diamond kicked at Darien's chest, knocking him to the side. 

Darien clutched his chest but had to defend himself against Diamonds next attack. They braced the attack, holding steady.

" Too bad, prince," Diamond said, "You'll never know what it's like to be with Serena. Even if it's just in her mind. She is very desirable. And you will never know!"

Dariens anger flared and he shoved Diamond to the ground, knocking his sword away. Diamond looked up to see Dariens sword pointed at his throat. He grinned, " Go ahead, Prince! You'll be no better then me! You are like me!"

Darien kneeled down and gave one swift, powerful punch to Diamonds head, knocking him out." I'm not like you!" He stood up as the room vanished and a dark hallway appeared. Darien was Tuxedo Mask again as he ran down the corridor.

~%@~%@~%@~

Back in the bedroom (AN: Boy, does that sound bad!), Serene appeared with Serena. Serene threw Serena to the floor. Serena was very weak and looked fainter by the minute. Serene walked to her, her heels clicking on the crystal floor like an animus doom.

Serena turned to her, " Why! Why are you doing this? You are me and without me, you will cease to exist!"

Serene slapped Serena away. " I can do just fine without you. With Diamond as my husband, I will destroy he that killed my first love!"

At this, Serena wept, " I…I know. But he is still in you and me! I will always love him. I am devoted to Darien. But to take Diamond as your love is terribly…"

Serene came at Serena, holding her angrily. " Don't ever say anything against my love! He cares for me! Without him, the death of my friends and my love cannot be avenged!"

Serena just sank to the floor again. " There has to be another way."

" No," Serene backed away, energy beginning to form in her hands as she raised them over her head, " The only way is to destroy my resistance of leaving this world and becoming whole with Diamond. You must die!"

Serena's face showed terror but she felt there was nothing to live for anymore. But then the feeling of ever being bodily with Diamond created strength in her she never knew. As Serene threw the energy at Serena, Serena stood and crossed her arms in defense. The energy hit a force field in front of Serena. 

Serene was shocked. " How can that be? I am the one with power. How can you…"

" Your power is that of hate and bitterness, given to you by a false one. My power is love! It is what keeps bitterness from winning! You cannot win! You and I are one!" Serena seemed to glow in an amber light and looked more solid now.

" NO!" Serene yelled, " I will never be apart of you!" She grabbed for Serena as Serena grabbed Serene's hands. They pushed at each other, causing energy to crackle around them.

" You can't win!" Serene seethed, " Your love is dead! And so are your friends! All that is left is revenge! YOU will be ME!"

Serena seemed to grow weaker. " I…I'll never be…you!"

~%@~%@~%@~

Tuxedo Mask ran through a doorway and saw a battle being raged. Serene and Serena! 

It seemed Serena was losing and was fading." Serena! Don't give up!" he yelled running to them.

Serene looked angrily at Tux, " Mind your own business, cape boy!" She aimed her hand at him but was knocked over by Serena. 

The energy bolt skimmed Tux, knocking off hi hat and mask. (*Readers hand goes up* I thought his mask was off when he was electrocuted. *Author sighs* that was when he was in the real world. Reader: Oh, okay. Sits back down)

Serene gasped, " No. It can't be!"

Serena nearly wept for joy. " Darien. You're alive?!" She turned to Serene, " We need not fight. Diamond has lied to…" Serene threw a blast at Serena, causing her to fall.

" Diamond is my love! This is a trick! I will destroy you!"

Serena was fading as she groaned. Serene formed such a blast it was sure to kill all. 

Darien could feel tears forming. What was he to do? They were both apart of Serena. He couldn't kill Serene.

__

You must throw a rose! A voice whispered. It sounded like Serena. Darien looked to her. She was lying on the ground, looking sadly at him. 

" But…"

__

Do it! Darien shakily pulled out a rose and threw it at Serene. It hit her square in the chest. (AN: Think Beryl.) 

Serene gaped at the rose. (AN: Yeah, I would be gaping too if I had a rose sticking out of me.) The energy crackled around her as she screamed in pain, tears falling from her eyes. 

" My love," she whispered. Then, like a ghost she faded and melted into Serena. The room exploded into light and everything vanished.

~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~


	14. CLS: Part Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Darien awoke. He was back in the room with the scouts. Then he remembered what had happened. He quickly rose. Diamonds body was gone and the dome was dark. Serena didn't move. She looked very pale. Darien quickly threw the darkened glass down with a crash and picked up Serena. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
" Oh, my love. Serena!" he cried, " You can't be dead! Serena, came back to me!" The scouts began to cry. Then a low rumble could be heard and the room began shaking. Suddenly, the ceiling started to cave in.  
  
" The labrynth is falling apart!" Mars yelled over the noise(AN: Oh, you think, Mars??), " We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Heading for the entrance, they ran, dodging falling debris. They made their way through the corridors and finally out through the main entrance of the labrynth as everything came crashing down behind them.  
  
As the dust settled, the scouts crowed around Darien. His prince uniform appeared again as he held Serena.  
  
" Oh, Serena. I'm so sorry," Darien wept. His tears fell on her face as he kissed her. Suddenly, she began to glow. The scouts moved away as Serena was enveloped in a bright light. There was a flash and everyone gasped because of what happened next. Images flashed through their minds: a dark battle, death of the moon, Serena in a senshi fuka, a dark woman, earth, Serena and Darien killed, Queen Serenity sacrificing her life for her daughter and kingdom, a bright flash, and then nothing.  
  
They stared at each other in utter silence. Then Serena stirred. Darien anxiously watched. Slowly her eyes opened. Darien cried joyfully, " Serena! You're alive!" He clutched her, weeping for joy. Serena weakly smiled. He pulled away and gently kissed her. They held each other lovingly.  
  
The scouts cried for joy. Suddenly a glow grew in front of them. " Well done. You all have done well."  
  
Jupiter stepped forward, " Sailor Pluto, what are these images we have been seeing? Are they from this future?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Pluto looked sad, " Yes, I'm afraid they are." Jupiter grew shaken, " But the future can't be death. There must…"  
  
" We must not talk about such things," Pluto interrupted, " Are you ready to return?"  
  
Darien stood, carrying Serena as she lay her head against his shoulder. He noticed the black ring on her finger that Diamond had gave her. She gasped as it vanished and the ring Darien gave her appeared. She smiled contentedly.  
  
" We are ready, Sailor Pluto," Darien said. The scouts stood to attention behind him. Pluto raised her staff as it glowed. They were suddenly in a place of mist, in front of a large door. Pluto stood beside it. " Here is the place of time. But you will remember nothing of this enemy or where you have been. All you will remember, scouts, is the power you have. You will need to be trained and become better fighters. You also will remember nothing of the future you have seen. It only happened because of the effects of being in the future. I am sorry, Prince Darien, but your transformation and power will not be remembered either. One day though, you will use your power of roses once again. You all will also not remember this place. Has everything I have told you made sense?" (AN: *scratches her head*)  
  
They nodded.(AN: Well, I'm glad they know 'cause I'm lost.) Pluto waved her staff and the door was opened and the inside glowed. " Through her. One day, we shall meet again."  
  
Darien went through first with Serena and the scouts followed. Mist whirled around, then a flash and they were in the Moon Palace throne room.  
  
Serenity stood from her throne and ran to them. Darien let Serena down and she ran to her mother. Tears streamed down their faces as they embraced. " Oh, my daughter. I am so happy you've been returned!"  
  
" Mother, I've missed you so!" Serena said. She pulled away gently, " But where have I been?"  
  
The generals were looking at the scouts strangely. " Where are the princess'?"  
  
The scouts giggled, " Silly!" Lita laughed, " It's us!"  
  
The generals looked at them harder. " You know," Zoicite said, looking at Mercury, " She does have that unmistakable hair of Princess Ami."  
  
" Yeah," said Jadeite, turning to Mars, " and she has that kind of look that says, ' I'm dangerous'."  
  
Mars came up and punched Jadeite playfully in the arm. " Hey! I resent that!" she said  
  
Jadeite laughed, grabbing his arm in mock pain. " Yep! That's her!" Then all the Generals grabbed for each of their loves, laughing. The scouts' fuka's changed back into the princess' dresses.  
  
" But you do not remember where you've been?" Malachite questioned.  
  
" No," they each said. " But," Ami said, " we remember a power we all have."  
  
" Then you will need to be trained," Artemis said.(AN: *jumps from her chair* Whoa! Where'd that cat come from? Didn't realize he was there!)  
  
" I am very happy at the return of my daughter," Serenity said, " and there will be a celebration tonight."  
  
Serena walked over to Darien as the others left the room. " Should we tell them?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien held her lovingly, " No. Not yet. Your mother will want time with you. We can announce it in a few months, my dearest."  
  
Serena smiled, " I am happy to be home, my love. Even though I do not remember where I was." (AN: Sorry for repeating myself. Just making sure I get the point across.)  
  
Darien flicked his hand and a rose appeared. Serena was amazed. " How did you do that?"  
  
" I do not know." Darien handed it to Serena. " For you, my sweet."  
  
She took it and smiled, " To many happy years."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss as the stars sparkled over them.  
  
~%@~%@~%@~  
  
Somewhere, on a dark moon, a man glowered at the image of the happy couple he saw in his table top. He was gingerly holding ice to his injured eye but nothing could help his injured pride.  
  
" I shall have you yet, my princess!" he angrily mumbled, " Sooner or later, I will win!"  
  
" Do not fret, Prince Diamond," A voice said behind him from the shadows, " There is yet another who will help in accomplishing our task. You must give up this frivolous task of chasing an impossible dream."  
  
" I do not ask your opinion, Wise Man!" Diamond said angrily. Wise Man disappeared. Diamond looked back at the table, then at a hologram on another table of a beautiful woman wearing a crown. She seemed to be kneeling so lovingly. Diamond looked at it intently.  
  
" Soon," he said quietly, " You will be mine, Neo Queen Serenity!"  
  
*%@*%@*%@*%@* 


	15. CLS: Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
( Months Later)  
  
Sailor Pluto was gazing at a mirror and was saddened by the sights she saw. Sailor Saturn ran into the room.(AN: Ack! Where are all these characters coming from? Script! I need a script!)  
" Pluto! Pluto! The generals have been captured! Beryl has them!" (AN: * flips through the script* I'm not seeing this. I'm not SEEING THIS!! Director!)  
  
Pluto looked down, " I know. And there is more sadness to come."  
  
Saturn looked confused, " What do you mean?"  
  
" The Silver Millennium has come to an end. Soon, we will be no more."  
  
Saturn gasped, " That's impossible. Queen Serenity…"  
  
"…will sacrifice all for Serena and her people," Pluto said, " The moon princess, the earth prince, and everyone will be gone."  
  
" There has to be some way…" Saturn began.  
  
" Perhaps," Pluto looked at the mirror, " I do not know exactly what Serenity will do. But as for Serena…," she paused, " The events that took place months ago, they may reoccur in the future. Her future daughter."  
  
Saturn cocked her head, " Her daughter?"  
  
Pluto looked grimly at Saturn, " One day you will meet her. But before you do, those that took Serena will strike again. The bitterness and hate in Serena will be reborn in her daughter.(AN: The beginning of Black Lady. Like mother, like daughter.) But you won't remember this discussion when you meet her, Saturn."  
  
" Oh," Saturn murmured. Then she seemed to shiver, " Oh my! I feel the outer scouts are in danger. Beryl must be attacking. I need to go help them." She turned to leave.  
  
" Saturn!" Pluto stooped her. Saturn turned, " Yes?"  
  
" Be careful."  
  
Saturn smiled, salute Pluto with her Glaive of Silence, and left.  
  
Again, Pluto looked sadly at her mirror.  
  
-----------------------About 1 month later-----------------------  
  
Pluto's heart broke as she saw the destruction of the moon kingdom from a far. Weeks ago, Saturn had been destroyed, along with the outer planets. The princess was dead along with her prince. Serenity was weeping as she put the Imperiam Silver Crystal on her wand. Luna and Artemis begged her not to sacrifice herself but it was the only way.  
  
Pluto saw the light capture Beryl and her minions. It took Metallia and then nothing was left. Serenity was laying on a pillar. She was dying. She lifted the crystal, spoke to her advisors, and in a bright light, everyone she loved was swept up in tiny bubbles. Pluto closed her eyes as the light took her too.  
  
And so, our story begins…  
  
~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~ 


	16. CLS: Original Draft

Hey all! So yeah, I was going over my old stories and decided that this one need a few chapters tweaked and adjusted. That and two of them were just glossed together. Anywho, I'm fixing the old and updating this one, including an entire copy of the story at the end (for those who hate flipping pages and so on). I had no spell check when I first wrote it and I was too hurried to check myself. Yeah, I'm lazy. So okay, here's a new and improved copy of "Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow".

PS: For one of my reviewers who asked, no, this did not happen in the series. Be neat if it did, ne? Cha!

Okay peeps, here's Chapter 1!!   
  
Author Disclaimer: These are not accurate facts and not to change Sailor Moon in any way.   
  
Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow   
------------------------------   
  
"Come on, Serena! We'll be late!"   
  
Rei was hurrying the Moon Princess along the corridors of the Moon Castle. They were heading towards the throne room to meet with the other princess' of the inner planets and Queen Serenity, Serena's mother.   
  
When they reached the throne room, Mina, Lita, and Amy were waiting at one side of the room. Rei quickly walked in their direction while Serena joined her mother.   
  
"You're late!" Mina hissed at Rei.   
  
"Well sooorrry!" Rei whispered back sarcastically," but her highness decided to change her appearance AGAIN!"   
  
"Don't blame it on Serena, Rei." Amy whispered, " You know that this is a big day for her. She'll be meeting someone of great importance."   
  
"Yeah," giggled Lita, "her boyfriend!"   
  
The other princess' shushed her.   
  
Luna and Artemis, the Queen's advisors, arrived and announced that Prince Darien and his party would arrive any second.   
  
Suddenly the room shimmered and five figures took shape. In the center stood Prince Darien. His generals, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite parted and let the prince through to the throne.   
  
Darien swept a bow to the Queen and the princess.   
  
Serena blushed.   
  
"Your majesty. Thank you for your invitation to the up coming ball. We were delighted to come."   
  
"You bet we were." Zoicite whispered as he smiled and eyed the Princess Mercury.   
  
Amy blushed.   
  
"Thank you, Prince Darien, for coming." Serenity responded. Then smiled " I'm sure my daughter is pleased as well."   
  
Serena blushed harder.   
  
"She will show you to your quarters. Generals, my royal guards will show you yours."   
  
All four girls blushed.   
  
"Thank you, my Queen." Darien put out his arm and Serena took it and led him out of the room. The Generals followed suit and soon Serenity was alone with her advisors.   
  
"Well Luna. Artemis. Tonight shall be a special night indeed."   
  
-------------Somewhere, on a Dark Moon-----------------  
  
"So, even then, they were a match!" spoke a dark voice, as he was watching his glass, "Well, I won't have it! She will be mine!"   
  
Dark forces seemed to crackle around him and he laughed loudly.   
  
"If I can't have her now, I shall take her from the past!"   
  
He laughed even louder as the purple energy danced over the glass.   
  
-----------------Royal Moon Garden---------------------   
  
"I am so glad you came, Darien." Serena said, as they walked arm in arm through the flowers.   
  
"As am I, my princess. You mean so much to me. I can't see my life without you. So..."   
  
He led her to a marble bench under a cherry blossom tree and set her down.   
  
Serena gasped as Darien kneeled in front of her and took out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver cat with its back arched forward and its feet reaching for each other. It had a gold moon on its forehead and two emerald eyes.   
  
"My princess, wilt thou be mine?" Darien held out the ring.   
  
Serena could have cried. "Yes, my love."   
  
Darien smiled and put the ring on her finger and was about to kiss her when the garden suddenly went dark and a strong, cold wind blew up. A very cold feeling went through them both.   
  
--------------------In the Castle----------------------   
  
"I sense a great evil." Rei said, shivering. Jadeite agreed he did too.   
  
"Let's check the garden!"   
  
The other princess' and Generals met them at the end of the terrace near the garden with the Queen on the balcony above.   
  
"What's happening?!" Amy yelled over the roar of the wind. Flowers and dirt were being tossed at them.   
  
"Where's the princess?!" yelled Mina as Malachite started to call for Prince Darien.   
  
"Luna, something is terribly wrong! Find the princess!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"There!" yelled Lita, "At the far end of the garden!"   
  
They could see Serena and Darien clutching each other against the wind.   
  
"Darien, what is happening?!" Serena yelled.   
  
"I wish I knew!"   
  
"It was such a lovely day just a...AHHH!" Suddenly, Serena felt herself being pulled away from Darien into the air.   
  
"Darien, help me!"   
  
Darien struggled to hold onto Serena, as she was lifted into the air. Suddenly, he was struck by a purple energy along with Serena. Darien was thrown to the ground as Serena was thrown in the air, crackling with energy. She screamed in pain and then went limp.   
  
She began to shimmer.   
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled as the light glowed brighter around her.   
  
With an explosion of energy, she was gone.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
So, are you guys interested? Makes ya kinda wonder what'll happen next, don't it? Well, let me know if ya like it and then I'll send more. Cha!   
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~   
  
*Child-like Empress in Training*   


As you all know, my life has taken a sorrowfully turn and you won't hear me speak much, as I have difficulty doing so. But it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I do not finish this fanfic. So here is part two. Thank-you all of you who are trying to help and for those who offered to listen, I will respond soon but I have difficulty doing it now. It's doesn't mean I don't want to talk but I can't now as my mind is full. I will respond to your e-mails soon. Thank you.   
  
Sailor Faerie Star ~_~*** (* _these stand for my tears of sadness)   
  
*Child-like Empress in Training*   
  
" And so, our story begins."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow   
Chapter Two   
  
" NOOOOOOOO!!" Serenity hit her knees to the ground, tears streaming down her face, " NOO! SERENA! Oh no! My sweet daughter!"   
  
Luna stared on in shock, tears falling, " No, not the princess!"   
  
The princesses stared in utter disbelief, gasping. The Generals, likewise, hoping the prince was still alive.   
  
Darien was on his hands and knees, clutching at his chest, tears streaming.   
  
" No!" he coughed, gasping for air," Why? Why?! Who could have taken her?! Why could they?!"   
  
He struggled to stand and leaned on the tree for support. He had lost her, he thought, but I will get her back!   
  
Amy and Lita helped Serenity to her chambers while Zoicite and Nephlite followed. Rei and Jadeite ran off, looking for anything that could explain the princess' disappearance, while Mina and Malachite ran towards the prince.   
  
" My Lord, are you all right?" Malachite questioned, breathlessly.   
  
Darien stared off to the direct spot where Serena had vanished. Then, his face changed to determination," Malachite, I'm going after her."   
  
Malachite and Mina were taken aback," But...how?"   
  
Darien looked downcast," I...I don't know."   
  
" Come, your highness," Offered Mina," You must come inside. It will be evening soon."   
  
" No," Darien said," I will not leave this spot until my love is returned."   
  
Malachite and Mina tried persuading him further but he could not be budged. Finally, they gave up and went inside.   
  
They met the others, except Serenity, in the throne room. All of them looked mystified and Lita looked as if she would break down and cry.   
  
" Why? Why?!" She spoke, choking back tears," Who would take the princess? We have no enemies!"   
  
As Nephlite tried to calm her, Queen Serenity entered the room. Struggling to keep her composure, she sat at her throne and surveyed the room.   
  
" Where is Prince Darien?"   
  
" He would not come, my queen," Malachite spoke, sorrowfully," he is insistent on staying at the exact spot of the princess' disappearance until she is returned."   
  
Serenity looked down," I never thought this day would come. But I have no choice." She looked up, her eyes glittering with tears.   
  
The others did not understand what was going on.   
  
Serenity stood, raised her hand and called out," Pluto! Keeper of Time! It has come to past that we are in desperate need of your help! Please! Make yourself known!"   
  
The air seemed to shimmer and then focused to the very center of the room. There, a woman with long dark hair in scout's uniform and carrying a long staff that looked like a key. The princesses and Generals had never seen such a thing.   
  
The woman bowed and spoke to Serenity," My Queen, I have witnessed all that has taken place and know the gravity of the situation. But I am not the one to save her."   
  
Prince Darien, who had seen the light in the throne room and thinking his love was returned, ran into the room. Hearing these last few words, ran up to Pluto and asked," Then who is it that can save her?"   
  
Pluto turned to him," You."   
  
Darien stared," How?"   
  
" With the help of her friends," Pluto waved her hand towards the princesses, who wondered how this could be true.   
  
" You all have a secret in you that has yet to be revealed and won't be for a very long time. It is in the future where the princess is being held and it is in the future that you will be revealed. But if the one who stole the princess succeeds in his task, that future will end."   
  
" What can we do?" Rei asked.   
  
Pluto sighed," I will send you all to that future to save the princess and it will not be easy. But first..."   
  
She closed her eyes and raised her hands and staff. The princesses and Darien glowed and were lifted.   
  
" What's happening?!" Amy stared at herself as did the others. Suddenly, they glowed with such intensity and felt a great surge of energy cut through them painfully. They screamed in pain as they glowed brighter and brighter, until they could not be seen in the light.   
  
--------------------------%@------%@----------------------------

*Author disclaimer: It's not my characters but I do use them in the story though the facts are not accurate. It's just my own interpretation.  
  
--------%@-----------%@-------------%@------------%@-----------%@-----  
  
Chapter Three  
---------------  
  
" Your majesty!" Malachite said in a panic," you must do something! She's trying to kill them!"  
  
Serenity calmly remained standing and watched.  
  
Malachite stared in shock and turned to his fellow generals. They too were standing and watching what was going on but with very worried expressions.  
  
I must do something, Malachite thought. But just as he was thinking, they were released of the light and floated down to the floor and collapsed. Each general ran to their love and the prince. Groaning, they slowly revived.  
  
" Your highness?" Malachite queried.  
  
" Uhhh... what happened?" Darien rubbed his head and groaned.  
  
" I have done what I can for you for now." Pluto said when they all rose.  
  
" What is it you have done, exactly?" questioned Nephlite.  
  
" I have given each of you a power and transformation to be used against future evil," Pluto said," They are not to their full potential, but in time, you will learn how to put them to use."  
  
" How do we use them?" Rei asked.  
  
Pluto smiled," That, you will know when the time comes." And with that, she faded away.  
  
Everyone, save Serenity, looked baffled.  
  
" What can she mean?" Amy asked at last.  
  
" Do we just wait for something to happen?" Lita asked.  
  
" No! I refuse to wait!" Darien spoke with determination, as he got up and turned to Serenity," Your majesty, I will stay here until I can find a way to your daughter."  
  
" As will we." All the princesses said at once.  
  
Suddenly, a great light filled the room and threw tendrils around each of the girls and Darien.  
  
Pluto's voice was heard," It is time."  
  
Each of them were retracted into the great ball of light and vanished.  
  
The generals, cat advisors, and Serenity all stared on in silence.  
  
  
--------%@-----------%@----------%@-----------%@----------%@----   


Chapter Four  
  
  
Light flashed, then all five of them found themselves on the ground of a very dark place. Fog floated like a ghost around them, the sky seemed streaked black and dark blue and purple, like that of misery and jealously. The ground was hard, life-less dirt and the only structure they could see was a huge, dark crystal wall.  
  
" This place feels very foreboding," Rei said as the others nodded.  
  
" Well, what can we do in a place like this with the clothes we're wearing," Lita said, looking don at her long, frothy green dress as did the others to theirs (minus Darien).  
  
" Wait," Amy said," Didn't Pluto say something about transformations?"  
  
" Yeah, so?" Mina spoke," We don't know how it works though."  
  
Amy thought for a while," Maybe it has to do with our home planets! Maybe, we know, deep down inside, somewhere! For instance, Rei, you have the power to sense things and have some visions just by chance."  
  
Rei smiled," Amy that's a brain wave! I think you're onto something!" Rei closed her eyes and pressed her fingers together (AN: Think of when she does her FireBird pose, you'll get the idea).  
  
The others waited patiently.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she seemed to glow. " That's it!"  
  
The others looked at her in confusion.  
  
Rei extended her hand and small stick with her planet's symbol appeared in her hand as she yelled," MARS POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Suddenly, a light like flames escaped the stick and swirled around her as she spun and from her toes to her head, she transformed into red heels and a red and white fuka like that of Pluto's.  
  
The others stared in amazement. Rei turned to them, then looked confused as she looked over herself," Uhhh, what just happened?"  
  
" We were just going to ask you that," said Mina," What made you say that?"  
  
" I don't know. I just…well…knew! Kinda strange, huh?"  
  
" Well, maybe we should try the same." Mina suggested.  
  
" Okay, I'm game." Lita stretched out her hand and yelled," JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
" Did I do it wrong?" Lita asked.  
  
" No, it sounded like Princess Rei's." Darien said.  
  
" Call me Mars."  
  
" There has to be some logical explanation for this," Amy said," Mina, you try."  
  
Mina nodded and stretched out her hand. An orange stick with her planet symbol appeared in her hand." VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
A light shaped in rows of yellow stars escaped and swirled around, hit the ground around her and exploded upwards, surrounding her, then leaving her in heels with straps and a similar fuka but with an orange skirt and collar and a red bow in her hair.  
  
She too looked over herself.  
  
" Well," Amy said," that just doesn't make sense. Why can't Lita change?"  
  
" Because," Pluto's voice rang out," It is not time for you or Lita." Her voice began to fade.  
  
" But," Lita said," What about Prince Darien?"  
  
" He will know when the time comes." And Pluto was gone.  
  
" Well," Mina said after a minute of silence," I guess we should look for an entrance."  
  
Just after she spoke, a large entrance with two doors appeared.  
  
" Ask and you shall receive," laughed Lita.  
  
Darien looked somber. Lita stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder." Don't worry, your highness. We'll find her.  
  
" Thanks," Darien said with a small faint of a smile," but please, call me Darien."  
  
------------%@---------------%@-------------%@-------------------  
  
He watched through his crystal tabletop as the five people made their way through the doors. He grinned.  
  
" Yes, do come. Try to save your precious princess. For as we speak, she will be mine."  
  
He turned to a table where Serena lay, eyes closed, strapped down at the wrists, ankles and forehead. She seemed to struggle in pain in her unconscious state.  
  
The dark man swept his hand over her bonds and they vanished. Serena lay, still unconscious. He lifted his hands and she floated in the air, her golden hair dangling, and pointed his hands towards a wall where a long, white bad appeared. Serena floated over there and was set down.  
  
The dark man swept his hand over her face and she awoke. Serena stared, groggily, then sat up but two shackles and chains, crystal to be precise , prevented her from leaving the bed. Serena struggled.  
  
" Careful, my dear," the dark man spoke," I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
Serena stopped struggling and looked at the shadowed outline of the man.  
  
" Why have you done this to me?!" she cried," What has the moon ever done to you?!"  
  
" Why," he laughed," you wouldn't know, would you? The future, now, is wrong, and I intend on changing it. Your present self and future self have both refused me. And with those pesky scouts and your darling prince," he spat out," I could never change you for long! But in the past, they have no power and are therefore helpless. Leaving me to make you mine! Isn't it beautiful, my dear?"  
  
Serena struggled again, tears falling as she did," Who are you?!"  
  
" My name," he stepped out of the shadows and Serena saw a white hared man, and gasped at the black moon symbol on his forehead," is Diamond!"  
  
He took hold of her chin and Serena winced.  
  
" You should rest, my love." Serena gasped in terror as the dark moon symbol slowly changed into a third eye. Her eyes widened in fright as she was slowly hypnotized by the flash eye.  
  
" Yes," Diamond grinned," sleep, my sweet."  
  
Serena's eyes slowly closed and Diamond gently set her down. The shackles and chains disappeared and a dome covered her with a small white energy pulsing over it. Diamond laughed.  
  
" Soon, my love." He turned to his table top and the five people he could see.  
  
" Yes," he laughed maliciously ," try as you might, scouts-to-be and you, pitiful Prince Darien. You will never leave my Crystal Labyrinth of Sorrow alive!"  


  
  


Chapter Five  
  
  
The five of them carefully made their way through the entrance and when they all were in, the door vanished. Mars whirled around," I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Suddenly an image of a man with a dark moon symbol on his forehead, appeared in front of them, floating. His arms were crossed and his cape was flowing. White hair blew gently against his face. He had a nasty expression.  
  
" So, you are going to attempt the Labyrinth, are you?" he said in dark voice. He laughed," You must be bigger fools than I thought."  
  
" Who are you?!" demanded Darien," What have you done with the Princess Serena?!"  
  
" Oh, her?" the man drew his hand to the side and a small image of Serena on the bed with the pulsing energy dome appeared. She seemed to be in pain." She's resting comfortably(AN: Boy, what a contradiction). You know, she's quite the fighter." He laughed nastily.  
  
Darien grew furious and ran forward but Lita and Mars held him back," He's only provoking you!"  
  
But Darien broke free, jumped the man and tried to grab him, but fell through and hit the ground hard(AN: Well, duh! It was only a hologram! Hello? Darien, are you at home?). He struggled up and turned to see the back of the man and the girls right through him. Darien tried again but hit the ground again(AN: Didn't learn the first time, huh Darien?).  
  
Amy helped him up," Your Highness! You'll hurt yourself!" (AN: Oh really, you think? Amy, I expected more from you.)  
  
The man continued to laugh.  
  
This time, all the girls held Darien back as he threw every insult he could think of at the man(AN: Darien, such language!), tears streaming down his face.  
  
" I'll get my hands on you yet, who ever you are!"  
  
The man smiled," We'll soon find out." He faded but his voice remained along with the image of Serena," As for my name, it's Diamond." He laughed again and Serena's image began to fade.  
  
" NOOOO!!!" Darien broke free and ran to the image but it was gone when he got there and he slammed into the crystal wall and fell to the ground, groaning (AN: Uh, Darien? Are the lights burned out upstairs?). The girls ran to him.  
  
" Your highness, are you all right?" Lita asked.(AN: Lita, he just ran into a wall, hit the ground twice, what do you think?)  
  
Darien held his head and seemed to tremble. Then he looked up with an angry expression and tears drying on his face, "I'll find her! If I die trying, so be it!"  
  
With that, he ran down one of the passages.  
  
"Your highness, wait!" and the girls ran after him.  
  
Diamond watched them and sneered.  
  
%@ %@  
  
After a while, the girls caught up to Darien. Or at least his reflection. They turned a corner, expecting him to be there, but he was not. They turned to the reflection. He had his back turned to them.  
  
"Your highness?" no answer. He started to walk away from them, farther into the crystal.  
  
"Your highness!" Venus got agitated. How can a reflection move away?! "Your highness!!"  
  
Darien didn't hear them or was ignoring them. He started to disappear.  
  
"Darien!!"  
  
----------------%@------------%@------------%@-------------------  
  
Darien looked around him. He seemed to be in a room of crystal. He turned around, looking for the girls.  
  
They were not there. Instead he saw the reflection of their backs. They moved away.  
  
"Wait!" he exclaimed but they disappeared.  
  
Darien ran to the wall and tried to break through, using his shoulder.  
  
It didn't even crack and only left Darien feeling sore.  
  
"Darien." He heard a whisper.  
  
"Serena?" Darien turned around and around, looking for the source.  
  
"Darien, help me!" He heard it again and this time stopped as he saw the image of Princess Serena standing in one of the walls. She looked very sad.  
  
"Serena! Where are you?! How can I find you?!"  
  
"Help me, Darien." She was crying softly. But suddenly, she was engulfed in black and purple energy and Darien heard a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Serena! No!" Darien drew his sword and slashed at the crystal wall, over and over until a huge hole was made, crystal strewn all around him.  
  
Darien stepped through and found himself in an even darker, larger, crystal room. He looked around.  
  
Suddenly, the hole behind him was gone. He heard a laugh and saw a half lighted figure.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Why, good Prince," the figure stepped into the light, "I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
Darien gasped at what he saw.  
  
  
"How can we get to him?!" Lita asked, anxiously.  
  
"I…I don't know?" Mars said, helplessly.  
  
"Wait!" Venus said, "I…I think I know what to do."  
  
Venus brought her hands up and forward in a point while shouting, "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
The wall in front of them shattered, leaving shards of crystal and a huge dark hole.  
  
Mars spoke, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
---------------%@-----------%@--------------%@------------------   
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Amy went in first and found herself in the same kind of room as Darien had found himself in.  
  
Before the other's could follow, the hole closed and Ami was trapped.  
  
" Ami!!" Mars banged against the wall but it wouldn't open," Venus! Try that trick again!"  
  
Venus nodded." VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
The beam shot at the wall and made the same hole but Ami was no where to be found.  
  
" No! We've gotta save her!" Mars ran into the room.  
  
"Mars, don't!" But Lita was too late. The hole closed up.  
  
" Lita, we better stick together," Venus said." Somehow, I don't think we'll find either of them behind that wall. We'd better search the rest of the 'Labyrinth'."  
  
------------%@-------------%@------------%@---------------%@-----  
  
" Wait!! Come back!!" Ami pounded on the glass as her friends walked away. They hadn't seen her," No! This can't happen! We need to stick together!"  
  
" Why is that, Princess Ami?" a voice spoke.  
  
Ami turned around and saw a figure in the half-light. She seemed to wear a short blue skirt and had short blue hair like hers, from the little that Ami could see," Who are you?"  
  
"What? Your logical mind hasn't figured it out yet?" The figure stepped into the small circle of light.  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
---------------------------%@-----------------------------------  
  
(AN: Now, should I stop here and torture people with what she is seeing or continue? Stop? Go? Stop? Go? Decisions, decisions. Oh well, On with the show!)  
  
----------------------------%@----------------------------------  
  
" Why not strike, Sailor Mars?" the figure laughed.  
  
Mars was in the same situation as Ami and Darien, after she had discovered she had been trapped.  
  
" I don't strike the unknown." She answered.  
  
It laughed," What a joke! You have always been suspicious of the unknown! You are filled with bitterness and anger, are you not?"  
  
Mars looked perturbed," No. What would you know, who ever you are?"  
  
" Why, I would know because I…"  
(Ami's trap)  
  
"…am…"  
(Darien's trap)  
  
"…you!"  
  
At this time, all three of them at their different places, gasped.  
  
  
Darien saw an exact duplicate of himself in front of him except for the fact that his twin had purple eyes, an evil grin, and a darker outfit. He was speechless.  
  
" What? Cat got you tongue? Or is your mouth taped shut?" The evil twin waved his hand as black tape covered Darien's mouth.  
  
Darien angrily ripped it off," What do you want?"  
  
The twin laughed," Why, to show you the truth."  
  
Darien was puzzled.  
  
The twin waved his hand and one of the crystal walls became a looking glass.  
  
Darien gasped at what he saw.(AN: Boy all this gasping. Must be out of breath. Darien in his old age. Not!)  
  
" Serena! Your all right!"  
  
She looked at him blankly. Then Diamond appeared beside her and held her is arms. Serena smiled.  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena was happily looking into Diamond's as she had once looked into his." Serena! No!"  
  
Both turned to him and gave him little more than a look before they began to move away.  
  
Darien closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall." No." he whispered and looked up at his twin," You lie!"  
  
The twin was surprised," Oh do I? Deep down inside you know it! But, then again. If you refuse to believe…" he hurled a black rose at Darien. He dodged it. Twin threw another just missing Darien's leg.  
  
I have to fight back, but with what, thought Darien. My sword is nothing compared to his attacks. He looked at his opponent.  
  
Prince Darien! Now Darien heard Pluto's voice. All of a sudden Darien knew what to do.  
  
-------------%@-------------%@--------------%@------------------

  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
" Sailor Mars," Mars Twin spoke," Why not attack? Fight me!"  
  
Mars stood her ground. She's only provoking me. I can resist.  
  
  
Mars Twin sneered. She looked at the side as an image of Jadeite appeared," Rei?"  
  
" Jadeite!"  
  
Jadeite smiled. Then a shocked expression took over his face as an unknown force attacked him. He yelled out her name as an electric pulse took over him.  
  
" Jadeite! No!" Mars ran to his crumpled form. He looked up with a fierce grin and glowing eyes," Sailor Scout! You will die!"  
  
Mars walked back," No, not this. Why show me this?"  
  
Mars Twin laughed," Why, Mars! You see the future, do you not? Don't you know what this is?"  
  
  
Amy was faced by a similar dilemma. She cried as she saw Zoicite turn into a twisted person, his uniform turning gray.  
  
Mercury Twin smiled," So, Princess Ami? What have you to say?"  
  
Ami bit back further tears. She walked up to Zoicite," My love? What has changed you? Who has taken your mind?"  
  
Zoicite frowned at Ami," I don't know who you are but you're in my way." Zoicite turned on Ami and blasted hundreds of petals at her. Ami cried out as she hit the ground hard. Weakly, she rose and saw her reflection in the crystal floor. She saw a tear stained face, mussed up hair and torn dress. Then the reflection changed into Mercury Twin. She laughed," What?! Can't fight? Letting your feelings control you?? That's not like you, so logical and cold. You never knew how to show love, did you??"  
  
Ami frowned at the Mercury Twin," I may be smart and a bookworm, but I do have a heart and you're hurting it now! MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The Twin gasped as Ami threw her hand up and a blue stick with her planet's symbol appeared. Holding it, Ami arced her head over and then did a series of spins, around and upside down. Then in a blast of water ripples, she spun around and presented herself to Twin.  
  
Twin seemed astonished, then smirked," So, now we are truly sisters. Even so, you are no match! Zoicite! Destroy her!"  
  
Mercury looked at Zoicite in horror. Zoicite posed himself at took aim at Mercury. But suddenly his face showed horror. He looked at Twin who just finished blowing at her fingers. With that, Zoicite dropped to the ground. Mercury ran to his side," Zoicite! Speak to me!"  
  
Zoicite looked weakly at Mercury," M…my love…, g…good…bye." And his body vanished. Twin laughed fiendishly," See! And if that were real, you'd already be dead."  
  
Mercury closed her eyes to hide her tears. Then she stood up and faced Twin," We'll see about that! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
With that, the area around Twin became dense with fog. Twin looked around, anxiously.  
  
" Where are you? What's going on?!" Then out of no where, blue-booted foot hit her square in the chest, throwing her into a wall hard, causing it to shatter. A large hole was left and Mercury ran for it. Running over, Mercury hopped over the limp form of Twin.  
  
Suddenly, Twin grabbed her foot, causing her to fall. A bruised and bloody Twin spoke hoarsely," Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Mercury couldn't believe Twin was still alive. Twin waved her hand and the hole began to close. If Mercury didn't move soon, the wall would cut her in two. Struggling to get free, she pulled but to no avail. Twin had her in a good hold. Then another idea popped into her mind. If I use my power at close range, it should blind Twin, making her release me.  
  
" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Twin cried out in pain, letting Mercury go. Mercury escaped just as the hole closed, encasing Twin. There was a piercing scream and then all that Mercury could see was Twin encased in crystal with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Mercury could breathe a sigh of relief at last.  
  
" Now, to find the others," and she ran down the corridor.  
  
Mars was about to cry, but then stopped herself. She closed her eyes and willed the image of Jadeite away.  
  
Mars Twin frowned, " You're no fun. DARK FIRE IGNITE!!" Twin aimed at Mars but she ducked away. Turning around, she threw a scroll at Twin, paralyzing her. Mars put her fingers together and shouted, " MARS FIRE IGNITE!!"  
  
Not able to move, Twin was engulfed by the flames. When the smoke cleared, all that Mars saw was a crystal encased Twin with a shocked expression and a scroll still plastered to her forehead. Mars sighed as a wall opened and she walked into the corridor.  
  
----------%@-------------%@----------------%@-------------------  


Chapter Eight  
  
  
Meanwhile, Venus and Lita were still walking down corridors.  
  
" Venus, I think we're lost." Lita said tiredly.  
  
" No, we're not. Just, well, dislocated."  
  
Lita grunted," Ha! Dislocated! Where?! Face it, these paths go no where. Why don't we give up?!"  
  
Venus stopped," That doesn't sound like you, Lita." She turned to Lita and gasped at her glowing white eyes. Lita grinned nastily.  
  
" Well, Sailor Venus, " Her voice not her own but dark," maybe it is because I'm not Lita."  
  
Venus saw the real Lita behind this one with her hands and feet shackled with crystal against the wall. She was struggling.  
  
"Venus! You gotta stop her! She'll trap you too!"  
  
The so-called fake Lita sneered and both Venus and Lita stared in shocked as they saw her change into a 15 foot crystal woman with long flowing hair and yards of thin white silk flying about her and around. Her voice echoed.  
  
" So, Sailor Venus. Do you challenge Crystallia?"  
  
" You bet I do," Venus retorted, " VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
Crystallia jumped clear and aimed her hand at Venus, " CRYSTAL MORPHAS STRIKE!!" Shiny liquid shot out of her hand and aimed at Venus. Venus jumped into the air then came crashing down as her foot was turned into crystal.  
  
" Ugh! You don't play fair!" Venus tried moving but it was hard with her foot so heavy.  
  
Lita, who was watching this, continued to try and break free," I've got to do something!"  
  
Then she heard a faint voice, " Now!" and she knew what to do.  
  
At this time, Venus had hit Crystallia with a beam but it only bounced off and hit Venus instead. Weak and having half her body and one arm encased in crystal, Venus knew defeat was inevitable.  
  
" JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!!" Crystallia and Venus turned and saw the glowing form of Lita changing into Sailor Jupiter but Venus thought Lita was being electrocuted for live currents surrounded her. The crystal shackles on Lita were destroyed and when the glow died, Sailor Jupiter stood in her place, same as the other scouts but with a green skirt and collar and green boots, a few inches above her ankles.  
  
Crossing her wrists over each other, she cried out, " JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" and her arms spread apart as well as her legs as a blast of electrical energy came from the sky into her antenna in her tiara and from her body.  
  
Crystallia was hit hard and she hit the ground.  
  
" Ugh! What new energy is this?!" she hissed. She glared at Jupiter who was glaring back.  
  
" Venus," Jupiter said, turning to her, " we have to do this together!"  
  
" Together, huh?" Crystallia sneered," All right." She melted and morpheme into two crystalline forms, one Venus, one Jupiter. Both had glowing white eyes.  
  
" Now, let's finish this!" They both spoke with Jupiter and Venus' voice but also with the voice of Crystallia.  
  
Evil Jupiter went for her twin as did the Venus twin to hers. Venus still couldn't move. Twin stared at her and laughed," Try and move, silly human! Oh, are you stuck? Here, let me keep it that way!" Twin crossed her arms and fired a blast of crystalline liquid at Venus. Venus dived as best she could but now one arm and her head were free from the liquid.  
  
I'm not going to make it, she thought. Oh, Malachite, I'm sorry. I'll never see you again.  
  
Thoughts of Malachite flooded her head. Memories of dances, outing, secret kisses. Venus closed her eyes as a tear sprung from her eye. The tear glowed brightly with pure love. Slowly it fell and landed on her crystallize body as another blast came at her. Suddenly she was all aglow, the crystal melting off her like ice into water. The light surrounding her reflected Twin's attack and hit Twin square in the chest. She screamed in pain as the crystal took over her body. Nothing was left but a crystal block with Evil Venus trapped inside, a look of utter surprise and anger left frozen on her face forever.  


Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter had her problems. Jupiter Twin was provoking her constantly into fighting. But Jupiter stood her ground until Twin said something that made her blood turn cold.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know how your love, Nephlite dies?" Twin spoke nastily.  
  
On one crystal wall, Jupiter saw Nephlite fighting her, his uniform gray, bruised and bloody as she was. She was speaking to him but it appeared he did not listen. Jupiter could hear none of this. Then, her reflection said one thing to Nephlite, which seemed to stop him and spoke with recognition. The reflection Jupiter smiled but then horror as she saw her love struck by a blast of energy from a very large, very dark being. Nephlite fell into her arms, whispered something and died. Jupiter stared in shock and dismay but her face became horrified as she watched her reflection take her sword and run herself through the heart. She fell on top of her love and the picture faded away. Jupiter fell to her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
" No," she whispered, " it can't be!"  
  
Twin chuckled," Oh, but it is. How sweet! Two lovers die together. Isn't it romantic? I think it's sick!" Twin began to form a ball of crystal fluid in her hands.  
  
Jupiter looked up, angrily brushing away her tears, " I think you're sick!" Jupiter stood up," JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!!"  
  
Twin stared in shock as an electrical ball was shot at her, knocking the crystal fluid from her hand and onto her. " NO!" she screamed as it took over her. She screamed as the crystal took shape. There was a brilliant flash of light. Then nothing was left but a crystal block with Jupiter Twin inside frozen.  
  
Jupiter again fell to her knees and cried. Venus, who had just defeated her twin, rushed over to Jupiter and held her," Jupiter! It's okay. You beat her."  
  
Jupiter looked up with tears streaming," Oh, Venus," she sobbed, " if you could have seen what I saw! Oh, the pain, hate, sorrow. My love!"  
  
Venus wasn't sure what Jupiter had seen but she knew what it was like almost losing her love.  
  
" Jupiter, it wasn't real. It couldn't be."  
  
" Oh, but it will be," Jupiter and Venus spun around to see Mars coming to them. They took a fighting stance, " It has to be a trick!"  
  
" Cool it!" Mars said, " It's me!"  
  
" It is," Mercury appeared as well with a blue visor over her eyes," everything is real. This visor seems to show it."  
  
Jupiter relaxed," Mars, is it true? Will those awful things happen?"  
  
Mars nodded, a tear rolling. Mercury looked away to hide her face. Venus seemed confused," How is it you all know of an impending doom and I do not?"  
  
Mars tensed up," Venus, you…don't want to know."  
  
" What?" she asked, " About Malachite? Is that it? Something is going to happen to him, isn't it? tell me, Mars!" Venus grabbed Mars by the shoulders.  
  
Mars just looked away," Venus, I…, it's too terrible. Please, don't make me tell."  
  
Venus dropped her arms, " Fine. I don't want to know. But we need to focus now. The Prince and Princess are in danger. We need to find them!"  
  
--------------%@---------%@----------%@--------------%@----------  
  
Darien whipped out a rose from his cape. It began to glow and soon instead of Prince Darien, Darien was wearing a tux and cape with a top hat, a long cane and a white mask over his eyes.  
  
Twin sneered," Impressive! Now, who are you supposed to be?"  
  
" I,…well I," then it looked as if he was hearing something and nodded," I am Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
" Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. More fun killing you either way!" he threw a black rose at Tux but he hit it away with his cane.  
  
Twin paused, startled at this. Then he smirked," Maybe we should make this interesting." He furnished himself with a sword. He struck out at Tux who deflected it with his cane. Together, they dueled.  
  
Twin aimed his leg at Tux's chest and knocked him down. Tux hit the ground, gasping. Twin laughed," You are weak! No wonder Prince Diamond captured his love with ease. She has pathetic guards! Now, to find out if you are who I think you are." Twin walked to Tux. Tux groaned and gritted his teeth and as Twin neared, Tux spun around and threw a red rose at Twin, hitting him square between the eyes. A look of surprise came over Twin as he staggered suddenly, nearly falling. Tux walked over to him. Twin spoke hoarsely, " What a pity that princess will never be found. And…if she was…, you'd see for yourself…she's Diamonds!" Tux thrust his cane into Twin as Twin laughed, then stopped and saw the cane sticking out of him. It glowed and then became a sword as he cried out. A flash of light and all that was left was a crystal block and the anguished Twin frozen inside.  
  
Darien clutched his chest in pain and staggered through an opening the wall that had appeared. Running down the corridor were the scouts. Darien saw them and smiled at each of their new transformation but they stopped and looked suspiciously at him.  
  
" Who are you?" Venus commanded. Darien was puzzle, " It is I, Prince Darien. Don't you recognize me?" They shook their heads.  
  
" Prove that you are," Mercury said.  
  
Darien removed his mask and they all gasped, then bowed.  
  
" Our apologies, your Highness," Venus said," We didn't know."  
  
Darien waved his head, " Please, get up. It's understandable." Then he doubled over. They ran to him," Your Highness! You're hurt!"  
  
" No, I'll be fine. I…," he grimaced," It's Serena! She's in pain! I must find her!" He struggled up and began running as best he could down the corridor with girls in pursuit.  
  
------------%@----------------%@--------------------%@----------

  


Chapter Ten  
  
  
Diamond slammed his fist on the table top. " They've destroyed my Twins!" Then he thought for a moment and grinned," No matter, I do believe this can work for me."  
  
He walked over to the pulsing energy bed where Serena lay. Her face still showed pain. Diamond reached out and touched the energy. It crackled as he winced and fell to the ground.  
  
  
Somewhere, in a dark room, Serena lay. She awoke to the sound of footfalls. She sat up and turned to see Diamond beside her. She tried to get away but he grabbed her hand," Princess. Do not run. I wish only to show you something."  
  
Serena got up from the bed and walked with Diamond to a long mirror. There he waved his hand and an image of a crystal block appeared. Serena gasped at the face she saw looking out with horror. Ami! (AN: She can't see the costumes being worn by her, just the face) Another block appeared. Rei! Then another and another. Mina! Lita!   
  
" My friends!" Serena cried out with a threat of tears," No! This can't be!"  
  
" But it is, my love," Diamond spoke softly, caressing her arms," This was done to them and not by me.(AN: Well, he is telling the truth for once.) Trapped forever, never to be freed again. So heartless were those who did it."  
  
Serena whispered," No. Not them! Oh, who could do this, Diamond? I am lost without them!"  
  
Diamond smiled. She was putty in his hands. Now for the final touch, he thought.  
  
An image of Prince Darien appeared, frozen with a sword through him. Serena cried out, hitting the floor and bursting into tears," NO!!" She screamed," My love!! Darien!!" She cried into her hands as Diamond put his arms around her and held her. She seemed not to notice.  
  
" I have nothing to live for anymore," she sobbed.  
  
" Yes you do, my darling," Diamond spoke soothingly," you must kill those who did this."  
  
Serena looked up, tears on her face, " Who?"  
  
Diamond waved his hand and an image of Tuxedo mask and the scouts walking down a corridor appeared. Serena did not recognize them. " Which one killed my love?"  
  
Diamond pointed at Tux. " You must kill him."  
  
Serena stuttered, " I…I can't. Even though…"  
  
Diamond took hold of her chin and she saw the third eye. Her eyes widened.  
  
" You must kill them," he said.  
  
" I…I must kill them," she said mechanically.  
  
" They killed your friends and your love."  
  
" They killed my friends and my love."  
  
" They must die!"  
  
" They must…DIE!!"  
  
Diamond smiled and let go of Serena," Who is you love now?"  
  
Serena seemed to struggle, " Y…you are."  
  
" Show me your loyalty." Diamond held her in his arms. He slowly moved his face to hers. Serena's eyes looked sleepy as she moved slightly. A few inches, centimeters…(AN: Hi guys! AHHH! What a beautiful day! Sun shining, birds singing. Ahhh! Oh, is something interesting going on? Oh my! I seem to hear some impatient yelling. Oh, I see. You're reading a story. Is it suspenseful? Interesting? What's it about? Oh dear, the yelling is getting louder. I should leave. Ta, ta!)  
  
Narrator: *cough, cough* Shall we begin again?  
  
Serena was only inches away. A tear fell. Then, they kissed. The tear turned to crystal and shattered. The kiss intensified as the mirror shattered. Serena's arms went around Diamond tightly as the room rumbled. There seemed to be a sinister laugh. Then all was still.  
  
Diamond gently pulled away. Serena's face had changed. She seemed happier. She looked longingly in his eyes, a flame of desire in them. Diamond grinned, " My love?"  
  
" Yes?" Serena sounded different, filled with desire and love.  
  
" You are beautiful. Whom do you love?" (AN: At this point I believe she has somewhat free will.)  
  
" You," she answered.  
  
" What royalty do you serve?"  
  
" Yours."  
  
Diamond smiled further," Then, my sweet, you will no longer be the Princess of the Moon."  
  
Serena made an angry frown.  
  
" You will be QUEEN of the Dark Moon."  
  
She smiled nastily, " When will this happen?"  
  
Diamonds eyes were filled with lust as he looked Serena up and down, " When ever you wish."  
  
Serena's grin grew, a look of mischief on her face. Sarcastically, she said," Why, my Lord. Why make your Lady decide? Surprise me."  
  
Diamond seemed to glow with joy, He waved his hand and the single whit bed turned into a beautiful kings size, with tall posts and a canvas overhead. The covers and curtains were dark purple and purplish-black but there was a single white rose on every thing. The room had changed as well into a royal bedroom with dark walls.  
  
Diamond picked up a rose from a pillow and handed it to Serena. " With this rose, it is my ring to you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Serena took the rose and it glowed and became a ring on her finger. Her gown seemed to darken, her crescent moon fading. She looked up to him with a look that was not her own. Desire.  
  
" Yes."  
  
It hissed through the air as the thunder was heard. Diamond took Serena's hand. " We are man and wife. Welcome, my Queen!"  
  
-----------------%@---------------%@----------------%@----------

  
Hey all!! Here it is, the continuance of "The Crystal Labyrinth". Sorry  
for the delay, but I was having computer trouble. This is not a remake of  
Sailor moon and I do not own it, 'kay? There, legal stuff aside, caution,  
there is a bit of stuff in this chapter that may be considered , uh, well,  
not for the younger audience. Not to worry though, it's not gross! I felt I  
  
needed to add it to interest some of my friends. Don't be mad. *sniff* Any  
ways, enjoy the story! Cha!  
Sincerely,  
*~SFS~* mm  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Darien clutched his chest, right over his heart. He looked forward in  
tears, "Serena! The pain is too much!"  
  
Venus ran up to him, "Your highness! What is it? Can you feel the  
princess? Where is she?"  
  
Tux wouldn't reply. He clenched his teeth and began walking again. "Sailor  
Mars, can you feel anything?"  
  
Mars had been quiet. She had felt something but she did not want to tell  
anyone, least of all Tuxedo Mask. He turned to her, "Sailor Mars?"  
  
She looked warily at him, "Y-yes?" she stuttered.  
  
Tux stopped and asked again, "Did you?"  
  
Mars' eyes looked pleading, "Please, your highness. Do not ask me to tell  
you." Even with the mask on his face, Mars could see that Tux was not going  
  
to give up asking her.  
  
Mars fell to her knees, shaking all over. The others seemed alarmed and ran  
  
forward but she waved them off, "I'm all right. It's just...I feel a lot of  
  
anger and hate. It seems to be focused towards us. It's overwhelming. It  
seems even more focused on you, your highness."  
  
Tux didn't respond. He turned and continued walking. Mars got up and  
followed, along with the other scouts. Finally, they came to a large, dark  
door. A tall crystal guard stood in front of it. It was very much like  
Crystallite.  
  
"So, you beat my sisters and brother," it said, "that would explain your  
finding this door. Let's see if you're a match for CRYSTALLITE!!"  
  
Its arms flashed and became long blades. It aimed for the middle of the  
group but they scattered as the blade crashed down.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Jupiter shot out at Crystallite who jumped clear.  
  
"Unlike my siblings, I am not one to change to crystal. You cannot destroy  
me so easily!"  
  
Crystallite slashed at Jupiter, causing a rip in her shoulder. Jupiter  
grabbed her shoulder in pain. Blood began to ooze.  
  
"Jupiter! Are you okay?" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be fine," she grimaced as Venus ripped a part of her hair ribbon and  
tied it on the cut, "Just go beat the heck out of that thing!"  
  
Mars turned angrily to Crystallite, "You're gonna pay, slime ball! MARS  
FIRE  
IGNITE!!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Both blasts hit Crystallite, causing her stagger. "Ugh! Nice try." It  
kicked  
them down, "Now to end this!"  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Diamond woke up. Then he remembered. Turning to his side, he leaned on his  
elbow and gazed at the sleeping form beside him. He caressed her now silver  
  
hair over her forehead. He smiled at the Dark Moon symbol that stood out so  
  
prominent.  
  
"My love," he whispered.  
  
She stirred. Opening her eyes tiredly, she smiled, "My darling. Kiss me  
again."  
  
He leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around him as he brought the covers  
  
over them again.  
  
  
About half and hour later, Diamond was sitting up in bed while Serena  
slept. He wondered what had become of the others. He dressed and walked to  
a mirror on the wall. There he smiled as he watched them fight Crystallite.  
  
"All is working well." But he began to frown as he noticed that they seemed  
  
to have found a way of beating Crystallite. Tuxedo Mask threw about a dozen  
  
roses at it while the others powered up their powers together.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
With all their powers combined, Crystallite cried out and exploded in a  
shower of crystal.  
  
Diamond gritted his teeth, "This has to be dealt personally, I see!"  
  
"Dwelt how, my love?" Diamond turned to see Serena behind him, draped in  
nothing but her long silver hair. Diamond grinned, "My dear, you'll catch  
cold." He scooped her up in his arms and set her gently on the bed, " Let  
me find something appropriate for you."  
  
He waved his hand and soon she was bedecked in a long exquisite, spaghetti  
strap gown. It was dark blue with white and silver trimming and two long  
tares on each side of the skirt. The neckline cut thin down, almost  
reaching her tummy with a filmy gauze of whitish-black covering where the  
dress didn't, up to her neck, as well as her arms, leaving the dress  
material only to cover most of her chest except down the center. She wore a  
silver choker with a white diamond in the center, which held up the gauze of  
her dress. (AN: Think totally Black Lady except with the modifications I  
gave) Her hair was up in the odango style with a diamond in each and a  
silver tiara was on the center of her head with one diamond in the center  
and two darker, smaller ones on each side.  
  
Diamond looked very pleased with his handy work. "What do you think, my  
dear?"  
  
Serena stood up, looked herself over and smiled, "Naughty boy. But you do  
have god taste."  
  
Then it was like both of them heard something and they turned to the  
mirror. There, they could see that Tux and the scouts had made their way  
into the room where Serena and Diamond lay unconscious.  
  
"My dear," Diamond said, taking Serena's hand and kissing it, " I do  
believe we have guest." He pulled her close.  
  
She smiled, "Let's not keep them waiting," she gave him a kiss, "But how  
can I destroy them? I have no powers. (AN: You must keep in mind she hasn't  
  
discovered them yet or has not been Sailor Moon yet.)"  
  
"Here," Diamond pulled her tight against him. As he kissed her fully energy  
  
seemed to crackle. "When we wed last night," he said after pulling away,  
"you became apart of me. You must have noticed your hair and Dark Moon  
symbol. They were only a small sign of our union. Once we leave this world  
and join the real world, where our bodies are, it will be real and we can  
complete  
  
"Tell me how we can complete it, " she asked hungrily, clinging to him.  
  
"We need to be joined, mind and...BODY!"  
  
They leaned in for a kiss but suddenly a flicker of white was seen out of  
the corner of their eyes and then was gone.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked.  
  
Diamond gritted his teeth, "Serena!"  
  
Serena whirled around, "What?!"  
  
"That was Serena! What's left of her love for Darien. With her still  
around, we cannot leave this world!"  
  
Serena turned around, "Then, what does that make me?"  
  
Diamond turned to her, "You are my queen. Queen Serene!"  
  
Serena smiled, "How can we rid ourselves of my former life? It brings  
nothing but sorrow."  
  
Diamond grinned, "Destroy the resistance when she appears again. Until  
then, you are only her passion, hate, anger and bitterness."  
  
Serene grinned nastily, "It shall be done."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Chapter Twelve

" Serena!" Tux ran over to the pulsing dome. He could see Diamond's body beside the bed as well. Mercury used her visor, " They are still alive, but… something very odd about them. It's like their here… but not ALL here. Their conciseness are gone!"

Jupiter and Mars came to the dome. Mars reached out to touch it. 

" No, don't!" Mercury yelled. Before Mars came too close, a small charge jumped out and hit her. She staggered as Jupiter and Venus quickly steadied her.

" Princess?" she whispered. Tux looked at her, " What happened?"

" I… thought I saw her briefly with Diamond. She…she looked so different. I'm not even sure it was her."

Tux looked back at the dome. " I'm going after her. If Sailor Mars was there briefly just from a charge, I will let it hit me full blast."

" No, Prince Darien. It could kill you!" Venus said.

" Well, by all means then," Diamonds voice boomed as an image of him with his arms crossed appeared before them, " let the prince make his foolish decision."

Tux glared at him as the scouts took a fighting stance. Diamond laughed, " This will be fun! We'll see how well you do against my new Queen!"

The blood drained from Tux's' face. The scouts didn't quite understand but Mars had that bad feeling again. Diamond turned to the side as another image appeared. Her hair was long and like silver, her lips like blood, and her dress like night. She wasn't smiling. 

Anger and hate seemed to burn in her eyes as she glared at them. She bore a dark moon symbol on her forehead.

" My dear," Diamond said, taking her hand and kissing it. That made Tux's blood boil. He threw three roses at Diamond but Serene destroyed them with an electric blast from her hand.

Tux couldn't believe it. If this was Serena, why was she doing this?

" JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

" No, wait!" Tux yelled. They don't know who she is, he thought. Then they all gasped as the energy blast went through her. 

Diamond laughed, " Obviously, my dear Queen Serene, they know not who you are. (AN: Hmmm, sounds like a repeat to me. Bad writer! Shouldn't repeat. Readers don't like it! Naughty! *small voice* Sorry.) Or of your power. Care to enlighten them, my love?"

" With pleasure," she said menacingly. Raising her hands, she brought them down as a blast of dark energy was thrown at the scouts. 

They were unprepared, for they had recognized her voice even though it did sound more menacing, and they were still in shock. The blast hit them full throttle and they were thrown against the wall hard. 

Dropping to the floor, bloody and bruised, they groaned and then nothing. Serene sneered, " All too easy," (AN: I'll say it was!) Then she turned and glared at Tux with even more hate, " Now, for the you who would kill my love!" She had a very large energy ball in her hand but before she could throw it, a white figure appeared and knocked Serena over, sending the ball at Diamond. Diamond howled in pain and grimaced.

" Serena?! You will pay for that!"

The figure of white WAS Serena! Tux couldn't believe his eyes. Though the image was blurry and very faint, he knew it had to be her. She seemed to be in pain and didn't seem to recognize Tuxedo Mask, " You do look so much like him," she said painfully.

Diamond's image seemed to flicker. " My Queen," he said turning to Serene, " we cannot stay out here long. We must return and fight her. She is what keeps us from becoming real." (AN: Repeating yourself again, Diamond?) Diamond disappeared.(AN: HA! I scared him off! Hee, hee, hee!) 

Serene turned and grabbed Serena, " You're coming with me!"

Serena let out a cry and they vanished. Tuxedo Mask was at a lost. Two Serena's? Or one? His head began to hurt thinking about it. (AN: Mine would probably too. For a little while. Then again…Nah!) But whether Serene was Serena or not, she planned to destroy the Serena he knew! He was not going to let that happen.

He heard a groan behind him. The scouts seemed to be reviving. He needed to do it now. 

Walking to the opposite side of the dome from Diamonds body, he reached into the force field.

" No!" Venus yelled. But it was too late. The electric charge pulsated through his body, causing his hat and mask to fall as he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground.

Venus ran to him as the others started to get up. " Your highness! Prince Darien!! Mercury, get here quick!"

Mercury stumbled over to them and used her visor. Grimly, she shut it off, " Just like the others. Alive, but gone."

" What do we do now?" Jupiter mumbled. 

Venus looked at the dome. " We wait."

~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@

  
  
Chapter Thirteen 

Darien awoke to find himself in a dark room. He was wearing his prince uniform. He got up and found Diamond standing behind him. 

Diamond punched Darien in the face sending him staggering. Darien wiped the blood from his mouth. 

" So, it's just you and me, huh?" Diamond sneered, " I'm through with games. If I rid myself of you now, there'll be no one to stop me from having Serena, past, present or future! I should done this in the beginning." Diamond created a sword out of energy. It crackled with electricity. 

Darien pulled out his sword. The swords clashed causing energy to crackle. Diamond thrust his sword as Darien parried (AN: Thrust! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Oh, sorry. Just reenacting it. * Puts down her pen and writes again*). 

Diamond kicked at Darien's chest, knocking him to the side. 

Darien clutched his chest but had to defend himself against Diamonds next attack. They braced the attack, holding steady.

" Too bad, prince," Diamond said, "You'll never know what it's like to be with Serena. Even if it's just in her mind. She is very desirable. And you will never know!"

Dariens anger flared and he shoved Diamond to the ground, knocking his sword away. Diamond looked up to see Dariens sword pointed at his throat. He grinned, " Go ahead, Prince! You'll be no better then me! You are like me!"

Darien kneeled down and gave one swift, powerful punch to Diamonds head, knocking him out." I'm not like you!" He stood up as the room vanished and a dark hallway appeared. Darien was Tuxedo Mask again as he ran down the corridor.

~%@~%@~%@~

Back in the bedroom (AN: Boy, does that sound bad!), Serene appeared with Serena. Serene threw Serena to the floor. Serena was very weak and looked fainter by the minute. Serene walked to her, her heels clicking on the crystal floor like an animus doom.

Serena turned to her, " Why! Why are you doing this? You are me and without me, you will cease to exist!"

Serene slapped Serena away. " I can do just fine without you. With Diamond as my husband, I will destroy he that killed my first love!"

At this, Serena wept, " I…I know. But he is still in you and me! I will always love him. I am devoted to Darien. But to take Diamond as your love is terribly…"

Serene came at Serena, holding her angrily. " Don't ever say anything against my love! He cares for me! Without him, the death of my friends and my love cannot be avenged!"

Serena just sank to the floor again. " There has to be another way."

" No," Serene backed away, energy beginning to form in her hands as she raised them over her head, " The only way is to destroy my resistance of leaving this world and becoming whole with Diamond. You must die!"

Serena's face showed terror but she felt there was nothing to live for anymore. But then the feeling of ever being bodily with Diamond created strength in her she never knew. As Serene threw the energy at Serena, Serena stood and crossed her arms in defense. The energy hit a force field in front of Serena. 

Serene was shocked. " How can that be? I am the one with power. How can you…"

" Your power is that of hate and bitterness, given to you by a false one. My power is love! It is what keeps bitterness from winning! You cannot win! You and I are one!" Serena seemed to glow in an amber light and looked more solid now.

" NO!" Serene yelled, " I will never be apart of you!" She grabbed for Serena as Serena grabbed Serene's hands. They pushed at each other, causing energy to crackle around them.

" You can't win!" Serene seethed, " Your love is dead! And so are your friends! All that is left is revenge! YOU will be ME!"

Serena seemed to grow weaker. " I…I'll never be…you!"

~%@~%@~%@~

Tuxedo Mask ran through a doorway and saw a battle being raged. Serene and Serena! 

It seemed Serena was losing and was fading." Serena! Don't give up!" he yelled running to them.

Serene looked angrily at Tux, " Mind your own business, cape boy!" She aimed her hand at him but was knocked over by Serena. 

The energy bolt skimmed Tux, knocking off hi hat and mask. (*Readers hand goes up* I thought his mask was off when he was electrocuted. *Author sighs* that was when he was in the real world. Reader: Oh, okay. Sits back down)

Serene gasped, " No. It can't be!"

Serena nearly wept for joy. " Darien. You're alive?!" She turned to Serene, " We need not fight. Diamond has lied to…" Serene threw a blast at Serena, causing her to fall.

" Diamond is my love! This is a trick! I will destroy you!"

Serena was fading as she groaned. Serene formed such a blast it was sure to kill all. 

Darien could feel tears forming. What was he to do? They were both apart of Serena. He couldn't kill Serene.

__

You must throw a rose! A voice whispered. It sounded like Serena. Darien looked to her. She was lying on the ground, looking sadly at him. 

" But…"

__

Do it! Darien shakily pulled out a rose and threw it at Serene. It hit her square in the chest. (AN: Think Beryl.) 

Serene gaped at the rose. (AN: Yeah, I would be gaping too if I had a rose sticking out of me.) The energy crackled around her as she screamed in pain, tears falling from her eyes. 

" My love," she whispered. Then, like a ghost she faded and melted into Serena. The room exploded into light and everything vanished.

~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Darien awoke. He was back in the room with the scouts. Then he remembered what had happened. He quickly rose. Diamonds body was gone and the dome was dark. Serena didn't move. She looked very pale. Darien quickly threw the darkened glass down with a crash and picked up Serena. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
" Oh, my love. Serena!" he cried, " You can't be dead! Serena, came back to me!" The scouts began to cry. Then a low rumble could be heard and the room began shaking. Suddenly, the ceiling started to cave in.  
  
" The labyrinth is falling apart!" Mars yelled over the noise(AN: Oh, you think, Mars??), " We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Heading for the entrance, they ran, dodging falling debris. They made their way through the corridors and finally out through the main entrance of the labyrinth as everything came crashing down behind them.  
  
As the dust settled, the scouts crowed around Darien. His prince uniform appeared again as he held Serena.  
  
" Oh, Serena. I'm so sorry," Darien wept. His tears fell on her face as he kissed her. Suddenly, she began to glow. The scouts moved away as Serena was enveloped in a bright light. There was a flash and everyone gasped because of what happened next. Images flashed through their minds: a dark battle, death of the moon, Serena in a senshi fuka, a dark woman, earth, Serena and Darien killed, Queen Serenity sacrificing her life for her daughter and kingdom, a bright flash, and then nothing.  
  
They stared at each other in utter silence. Then Serena stirred. Darien anxiously watched. Slowly her eyes opened. Darien cried joyfully, " Serena! You're alive!" He clutched her, weeping for joy. Serena weakly smiled. He pulled away and gently kissed her. They held each other lovingly.  
  
The scouts cried for joy. Suddenly a glow grew in front of them. " Well done. You all have done well."  
  
Jupiter stepped forward, " Sailor Pluto, what are these images we have been seeing? Are they from this future?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Pluto looked sad, " Yes, I'm afraid they are." Jupiter grew shaken, " But the future can't be death. There must…"  
  
" We must not talk about such things," Pluto interrupted, " Are you ready to return?"  
  
Darien stood, carrying Serena as she lay her head against his shoulder. He noticed the black ring on her finger that Diamond had gave her. She gasped as it vanished and the ring Darien gave her appeared. She smiled contentedly.  
  
" We are ready, Sailor Pluto," Darien said. The scouts stood to attention behind him. Pluto raised her staff as it glowed. They were suddenly in a place of mist, in front of a large door. Pluto stood beside it. " Here is the place of time. But you will remember nothing of this enemy or where you have been. All you will remember, scouts, is the power you have. You will need to be trained and become better fighters. You also will remember nothing of the future you have seen. It only happened because of the effects of being in the future. I am sorry, Prince Darien, but your transformation and power will not be remembered either. One day though, you will use your power of roses once again. You all will also not remember this place. Has everything I have told you made sense?" (AN: *scratches her head*)  
  
They nodded.(AN: Well, I'm glad they know 'cause I'm lost.) Pluto waved her staff and the door was opened and the inside glowed. " Through her. One day, we shall meet again."  
  
Darien went through first with Serena and the scouts followed. Mist whirled around, then a flash and they were in the Moon Palace throne room.  
  
Serenity stood from her throne and ran to them. Darien let Serena down and she ran to her mother. Tears streamed down their faces as they embraced. " Oh, my daughter. I am so happy you've been returned!"  
  
" Mother, I've missed you so!" Serena said. She pulled away gently, " But where have I been?"  
  
The generals were looking at the scouts strangely. " Where are the princess'?"  
  
The scouts giggled, " Silly!" Lita laughed, " It's us!"  
  
The generals looked at them harder. " You know," Zoicite said, looking at Mercury, " She does have that unmistakable hair of Princess Ami."  
  
" Yeah," said Jadeite, turning to Mars, " and she has that kind of look that says, ' I'm dangerous'."  
  
Mars came up and punched Jadeite playfully in the arm. " Hey! I resent that!" she said.  
  
Jadeite laughed, grabbing his arm in mock pain. " Yep! That's her!" Then all the Generals grabbed for each of their loves, laughing. The scouts' fuka's changed back into the princess' dresses.  
  
" But you do not remember where you've been?" Malachite questioned.  
  
" No," they each said. " But," Ami said, " we remember a power we all have."  
  
" Then you will need to be trained," Artemis said.(AN: *jumps from her chair* Whoa! Where'd that cat come from? Didn't realize he was there!)  
  
" I am very happy at the return of my daughter," Serenity said, " and there will be a celebration tonight."  
  
Serena walked over to Darien as the others left the room. " Should we tell them?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien held her lovingly, " No. Not yet. Your mother will want time with you. We can announce it in a few months, my dearest."  
  
Serena smiled, " I am happy to be home, my love. Even though I do not remember where I was." (AN: Sorry for repeating myself. Just making sure I get the point across.)  
  
Darien flicked his hand and a rose appeared. Serena was amazed. " How did you do that?"  
  
" I do not know." Darien handed it to Serena. " For you, my sweet."  
  
She took it and smiled, " To many happy years."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss as the stars sparkled over them.  
  
~%@~%@~%@~  
  
Somewhere, on a dark moon, a man glowered at the image of the happy couple he saw in his table top. He was gingerly holding ice to his injured eye but nothing could help his injured pride.  
  
" I shall have you yet, my princess!" he angrily mumbled, " Sooner or later, I will win!"  
  
" Do not fret, Prince Diamond," A voice said behind him from the shadows, " There is yet another who will help in accomplishing our task. You must give up this frivolous task of chasing an impossible dream."  
  
" I do not ask your opinion, Wise Man!" Diamond said angrily. Wise Man disappeared. Diamond looked back at the table, then at a hologram on another table of a beautiful woman wearing a crown. She seemed to be kneeling so lovingly. Diamond looked at it intently.  
  
" Soon," he said quietly, " You will be mine, Neo Queen Serenity!"  
  
*%@*%@*%@*%@* 

Epilogue  
  
( Months Later)  
  
Sailor Pluto was gazing at a mirror and was saddened by the sights she saw. Sailor Saturn ran into the room.(AN: Ack! Where are all these characters coming from? Script! I need a script!)  
" Pluto! Pluto! The generals have been captured! Beryl has them!" (AN: * flips through the script* I'm not seeing this. I'm not SEEING THIS!! Director!)  
  
Pluto looked down, " I know. And there is more sadness to come."  
  
Saturn looked confused, " What do you mean?"  
  
" The Silver Millennium has come to an end. Soon, we will be no more."  
  
Saturn gasped, " That's impossible. Queen Serenity…"  
  
"…will sacrifice all for Serena and her people," Pluto said, " The moon princess, the earth prince, and everyone will be gone."  
  
" There has to be some way…" Saturn began.  
  
" Perhaps," Pluto looked at the mirror, " I do not know exactly what Serenity will do. But as for Serena…," she paused, " The events that took place months ago, they may reoccur in the future. Her future daughter."  
  
Saturn cocked her head, " Her daughter?"  
  
Pluto looked grimly at Saturn, " One day you will meet her. But before you do, those that took Serena will strike again. The bitterness and hate in Serena will be reborn in her daughter.(AN: The beginning of Black Lady. Like mother, like daughter.) But you won't remember this discussion when you meet her, Saturn."  
  
" Oh," Saturn murmured. Then she seemed to shiver, " Oh my! I feel the outer scouts are in danger. Beryl must be attacking. I need to go help them." She turned to leave.  
  
" Saturn!" Pluto stooped her. Saturn turned, " Yes?"  
  
" Be careful."  
  
Saturn smiled, salute Pluto with her Glaive of Silence, and left.  
  
Again, Pluto looked sadly at her mirror.  
  
-----------------------About 1 month later-----------------------  
  
Pluto's heart broke as she saw the destruction of the moon kingdom from a far. Weeks ago, Saturn had been destroyed, along with the outer planets. The princess was dead along with her prince. Serenity was weeping as she put the Imperial Silver Crystal on her wand. Luna and Artemis begged her not to sacrifice herself but it was the only way.  
  
Pluto saw the light capture Beryl and her minions. It took Metallia and then nothing was left. Serenity was laying on a pillar. She was dying. She lifted the crystal, spoke to her advisors, and in a bright light, everyone she loved was swept up in tiny bubbles. Pluto closed her eyes as the light took her too.  
  
And so, our story begins…  
  
~%@~%@~%@~%@~%@~ 


End file.
